Little Bird
by MAC A10N50
Summary: All was swell until the Ooarai Girls accidentally shoot down a P51 that now left them with a very angry pilot with a vendetta against them as he foils the Ooarai Team's attempt to victory. Follow the girls as they try to stop the vindictive pilot from ruining their tankery matches.
1. Chapter 1: Clipped Wings

X

A/N: I've first got into watching this series on Youtube and I gotta say I'm hooked, I watched the whole season on Netflix (but I feel like I missed a few things) and the movie. This show has got me loving every minute of It, with its adorable cast that I wish I could give them a big hug, I just wanna wrap my arms around their tiny, little frames, and squeeze them til their eyes pop out.

Anyhow here's my take on the series, I don't own 'Girls Und Panzer' I hope you enjoy, and let me know is there something wrong.

* * *

The birds were chirping and sun was shining brightly down onto a beautiful day, the wind whistled through rustling the leaves on the trees, all was quiet, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, except for the StuG III that was about to tear the M3 a new one. The round ripped through the air traveling faster than sound.

"Move forward!" Azusa shouted her command.

The Rabbit Team quickly moved ahead narrowly avoiding the round that could've tore through the rear of their tank instead hitting a tree that stood behind obliterating it in half.

"Get back here, cowards!" Erwin shouted.

The Ooarai Girls tankery club were practicing, for their oncoming match with Chi-Ha-Tan Academy within the week. The Leopon Team have been busy testing out their tank's motors racing through the tracks. Turtle Team along with Mallard and Duck Team were having target practice with moving wooden cutouts.

"Let's see which one of us is the best shot in the club," Anzu commented taking aim, timing the beat, then lobs the shell nailing the target dead center.

"Another direct hit," Yuzu noted keeping track of the score.

Anteater Team on the other hand weren't training with their tank, but with their bodies trying to keep in shape for the match, Nekota lifting weights, Momoga doing pull ups on the barrel of the Type 3, and Piyotan doing push ups.

And last, but not least the Anglerfish Team, with the commanding tank sitting up on a small hill looking over the whole team training on the field.

"Everything looks to be going totally fine," Miho said aloud inspecting all with a pair of binocular, until something obscured her vision.

Putting down the binoculars, Miho, saw that it was a warm steaming cup of coco being held to her by, Yukari.

"Here you go, Miho," she offered with warm smile.

"Thank you, Yukari," Miho said kindly taking the cup into her hand.

"Are you ready for our match with, Chi-Ha, Miss. Nishizumi?" Hana asked popping her head out of the Panzer IV.

"I'm more than ready," Saori jumped in overly eager for the time ahead.

"Let's just get through the day first, we can think about our match with, Chi-Ha Academy, later," Miho said so happily getting back to her task.

All was fine on the training field as everyone progressed at their own pace, it was almost relaxing except for Hippo Team as they were growing frustrated with the Rabbits' constant fleeing.

"Stop running and face us!" Caesar shouted in irritation.

"Not until you calm down!" Yuuki cried out.

The Hippo Team continued their chase as they took shots at Rabbit Team as they zig-zagged across the field.

Going through the track just cutting off the Leopon Team by a hair.

"HEY! watch it!" Satoko yelled skidding off the track to avoid crashing Rabbit Team.

And then speeding towards the firing range.

"I have Rabbit Team right in my sights," Saemonza noted staring through the scope.

"Than fire, teach them a lesson about running away," Erwin commanded.

Saemonza hit the trigger firing the shell towards its intended target.

"Hit the breaks!" Azusa told Karina.

Hitting the breaks as hard as she can the M3 skids to a halt just behind Turtle Teams' tank letting Hippo Teams' shell zip pass ricocheting off the slope surface of the Hetzer causing a loud ping to ring out and the shell went flying randomly into the air.

"HEY! watch where you're firing!" Momo yelled out in anger.

"Hippo and Rabbit Team, I have to ask you stop immediately," Miho ordered over the radio.

"Yes Commander," both teams responded, Rabbit Team with relief, and Hippo Team with annoyance.

"You guys shouldn't let yourselves get carried away like that, someone could get hurt," Miho advised.

"Understood Commander," Erwin complied.

"Alright, now if we get back on track-," _*boom*_

The sound of the shell was faintly heard echoing across the air seemingly hitting something far off.

"That was Hippos' round going off," Yukari spoke up looking towards the direction the shell went.

And at that moment soft static started going playing out on the radio.

"Oh, this darn thing," Saori commented trying to stop the sound.

"I sure hope it didn't hit anyone or anything important," Hana thought aloud.

While scanning the area Yukari soon spotted a small black cloud way off in the distance, "Strange," she commented, and then a small twinkle shone through, "Huh?"

"BRZZZ- MAY- BRZZZ- I'M-BRAZZZ!" a voice can be brokenly heard over the radio.

"Hey guys, I hear someone," Saori said letting everyone know.

"Turn up the frequency," Miho told her.

After readjusting the voice on the radio became clearer sounding, young, male, and in trouble.

"I JUST TAKEN FIRE! MY LEFT WING'S ON FIRE!" he shouted.

And while Miho, Saori, and Hana were listening to the distress call on the radio, Yukari notice the shining light becoming large, and soon enough she gasps realizating that it was plane that the Hippos' round hit.

"Miho!" she cried out.

"What?" Miho responded popping back out of the Panzer, "What's the matter, Yukari?"

"LOOK!" Yukari pointed.

Miho notice the plane too, putting up the binoculars to her eyes shocked to see that it was P-51 Mustang with the left wing catching fire, she reaches back down into the tank taking the radio in her hand, "Do you hear me? my name is, Miho Nishizumi, of the Ooarai Girls Academy, I repeat do you hear me?" she tried to communicate with the pilot. Seeing the sight of the plane getting larger and larger Miho called again, "Pilot! you need to pull up!"

"NO GOOD MY BIRD'S GOING DOWN! NEED TO LAND!" he shouted back.

Everyone now took notice of the falling plane as it left a trail of black smoke.

"Whoa is that a plane?" "It's on fire," "It's coming this way," the girls spoke aloud amongst themselves.

"Everyone clear the field," Miho ordered.

Everybody scattered away clearing the field as they were told.

"Dropping tank!" the pilot gave a heads up unhooking the second additional fuel tank on his right wing.

The drop tank fell high through the air than igniting into flames once it hit the ground on the empty field.

"Dropping landing gear," the pilot added.

Soon the wheels can be seen being deployed and the pilot hurried to lower his plane to the ground.

"he's gonna make it," one of the girls cried out in hope.

But at that moment the flames did its worse on the wing as it snapped off and was taken away by the wind.

"Welp, I'm boned," the pilot bluntly commented as he lost his left wing.

The plane without a second thought could be had the Mustang spiraled out of control dropping down faster than a rock, the girls looked on in horror as the plane met the ground. Luckily however the Mustang manages to crash on the field on its bells as the pilot narrowly avoids getting crushed, but the plane still slid across the field tearing through the dirt kicking up dust into the air. Sliding a good distance the plane finally came to a stop in the middle of the field with a dust cloud engulfing the whole plane. The girls slowly came out of their tanks looking over the scene trying to see through the cloud.

"Do you see 'em?" Noriko spoke out.

"I can't see anything," Taeko noted.

When the dust came down everyone now saw the state of the plane, scratch marks running on the belly of the plane, the left side burnt and covered in soot, and the flames now smothered out by the dirt. But it wasn't long til the canopy slid open and the pilot pulling himself out of the cockpit seeing him dressed in the appropriate attire for a plane like the Mustang. He stumbles down onto the ground picking himself back up to look up his down bird, he took off his helmet and goggles. There the girls saw that pilot is around the same age as they were, with shinning blonde hair that was fashioned in a crew-cut with fades, sky blue eyes, and noticeable small scar under the right side of his jawline.

"Hey he's kinda cute," Saori commented whispering it to her friends.

"Now's not the right time, Saori," Hana told her.

"My plane! it's totaled!" he cried out in distress.

Hoping to calm him down Miho tried to approach him, "Excuse me, sir, but are you O.K?" she asked reaching to his shoulder.

The boy snaps around actually taking notice of the tank club, confused at first the boy looked around to see tanks in the back ground and started to put one and two together, and soon his trouble expression now became an angry one.

"Grr... alright which one of you punks shot my plane!?" the boy demanded.

"Hey! calm down there's no need to-,"

Before Yukari could finish the boy pulls out a baseball bat from the cockpit.

"... Uh..." she trailed.

\The Next Moment/

The girls soon all found themselves running away from an angry boy as he chased them around the field trying to avoid swing from his bat.

"GET BACK HERE SO I COULD BEAT YOUR CUTE FACES IN!" the boy roared.

"Hey guys he called us-,"

"NOT NOW, SAORI!"

\After Noon/

After a while the girls all manage to get away from the rampaging boy by hiding away, eventually the police showed up to put an end to the ordeal.

"Alright kid, put the bat down, and leave the girls alone," the policeman told him.

The boy hesitantly dropped the bat down to the ground, the officers then took away the bat, the boy retrieved a small, old duffle bag from the plane, then the policemen lead the boy into the car, and drove off to the station.

"And good riddance!" Momo yelled out.

"Man, I've never met someone so angry before," Erwin noted

"You guys were the ones who shot him down," one of the girls from the Duck Team brought up to which everyone agreed.

"That's enough everyone," Miho spoke up amongst the crowd, "We should pack it up."

"What are we gonna do with this?" Saori asked looking to the still wrecked aircraft.

"This is a P51 Mustang," Yukari informed gazing at the plane, "These were used during WWII, by the the Americans, the Mustangs were deployed in both Europe and in the Pacific. These planes dominated the skies even going up against the Germans' ME 262 fighter jets, these were marvelous aircraft even by today," she explained.

"So why was that boy riding one way out here for?" Hana asked.

"Beats me," Yukari admitted having no clue why.

Miho on the other hand just watched as the plane was loaded onto a flatbed truck.

"Something like this should be in a museum," one them commented before watching the truck drove off with that the Mustang was hauled away.

But as it drove passed Yukari noticed the word 'Foxtrot' written on the side of the tail, "Foxtrot?" she read aloud curiously now turning the gears to her mind, "Why do I feel like I've seen that plane somewhere before?" she asked herself.

\Five Days Later/

Days have passed since the incident and everything seemed fine as the school bell rang finishing school for the day.

"I've got the plans ready for our match in two days," Miho said placing the documents back into her bag.

"I feel like tactics will be almost unnecessary at this point," Saori gave her opinion.

"Huh?" Miho gave a confused look.

"Because we all know, Chi-Ha, is just gonna go full frontal assault," Hana reminded.

"Oh right," Miho remembered.

"They do it every time and they wonder why they keep losing," Saori add.

The girls started laugh remembering the times they teamed up with them and trying to hold them back from carelessly charging at their enemy

Walking to the garage the Anglerfish Team can see the rest of the club has gathered to start practice.

"There's our great Commander," Anzu pointed chewing on sweet dried potatoes.

"Great is everyone here?" Miho said, but before anyone could reply back an unopen soda can flew passed them exploding when it hit the wall.

Everyone was caught off guard and turned to the direction of the soda can seeing the boy from a few days before.

"Well, well, well if it ain't the discount girl scouts," the boy remarked as he strutted to them.

Some of the girls backed away while others grinded their teeth mad that the boy that threaten them has returned.

"You gotta a lot nerve coming back here," Saemonza challenged along with the rest of Hippo Team.

"I have nerve? who's the jackass who shot me down while I was minding my own business?" the boy shot back demanding the identity of his shooter.

"Look let's all of us be mature about this, my name's, Anzu Kadotni, Chairman of Ooarai Girls Academy, and you are?"

"Zip it, tiny!" the boy aggressively replied, "Where's. My. Plane?" he demanded to know talking down onto Anzu.

Everyone was on edge as it looked like things could get ugly again, Miho was completely worried for Anzu because of how close she was to the boy, as if anything were to happen Anzu wouldn't get far, so she gathered her courage, and got in front of her. Now she wedged herself between Anzu and the boy now face-to-face with him.

"So I'm guessing you're the one in charge," the boy figured.

"That's right I'm the lead commander of the tankery club, I'm Miho Nishizumi," Miho introduced herself staring right into the boy's eyes until he grunted then broke off.

"Tankery... ? pfft what a joke, just like every other war game this word crapped out of its ass," he gave his view which didn't rubbed the tankery club the right way.

"You take that back! Tankery is not a joke!" Yukari snapped at him with her friends holding her back.

"It's a fucking joke and all of you are the punch line," he added, not caring if he offended the whole team.

"Is something the matter girls?" turning towards the door everyone saw that it was, Ami, along with two security guards, the girls calmed down knowing things will be alright with their instructor here, but the boy on the hand narrowed his eyes in disdain.

"What'd you want?"

"Now, now Mr. Daulton, I've been kind enough to lift your bail, don't go testing it," Ami told him seemingly already knowing him.

The boy known as, Daulton, got aggravated, "All I want is my plane!"

"The Mustang is now the property of MEXT, Mr. Daulton, there's nothing more than I can do," Ami broke the news.

"What!?" he question growing mad.

"But, I have managed to retrieve this from your aircraft," Ami noted and one of the guards handed Daulton a box.

Daulton held the box in one arm as he removed the lid with his free hand looking into the box seeing burnt and blacken photos and objects, Daulton, brushed his hand through the brunt paper and rubble trying to find something that was intact, but instead threw the box to the ground spilling the ashes of the photos and momentos.

"THEY'RE ALL RUINED!" he shouted in anger.

"It was the best I can do," Ami tried to reason with him staying absolutely calm.

"I'm gonna do my best by throwing my fist into your-," before Daulton can try one of the guards fired a taser at him hitting Daulton directly in the chest.

Daulton falls over onto the ground freezing in an arc with his back lifting off the ground, his teeth clenching tightly, and the sound of the taser sending volts of electricity into him.

"Not so tough now," Shinobu chuckled not feeling sorry for the boy.

After a moment the security guard turns off the taser letting Daulton to loosen up his muscles, falling flat on the floor, getting onto his knees, taking deep breathes.

"You calm?" Ami asked looking over him.

"... You bit-," attempting to make another threat the guards cut off by activating the taser.

Daulton's muscled tensed up painfully constricting in kneeling position, until the guard released the trigger, letting Daulton catch himself hanging over the ground as he breathed heavily. There was a moment of silence as Ami let Daulton catch his breath, Daulton, stared angrily at the floor growing frustrated, that is until he spotted one picture under the ashes that remain intact. He brushes the ashes off picking the photo out then storing it into his jacket, and so he then lifts himself up off the ground.

"Fine... I'll go," he submitted.

Carefully getting back up on his feet Daulton made his way to the door, but not before shoving himself into Miho, "Move it," he told her brashfully.

"What a jerk," Saori commented by Miho side.

"Are all of you alright?" Ami asked looking over the whole club which all replied with a yes.

"What's his problem?"

"Yeah, that guy has such a temper,"

"I hope they kick him off when the ship gets to port,"

"Look girls, let's just get back to practice," Ami ejected.

The girls calmed down returning to their usual business except Miho who stuck around little longer.

"Miss. Chono, what do you know about that boy?" she asked.

"... Let's just say Mr. Daulton has seen better day, Miss. Nishizumi..."


	2. Chapter 2: Pay Back

X

It's the day before the match and the Ooarai ship has made it into port unloading passengers, loading up supplies for their next departure to sea, all the girls had the day off so they can have time to spend on land.

"About time we do some shopping together," Saori said gleefully walking down the street with Miho, Hana, Mako, and Yukira.

"I was kinda hoping we find a tankery store," Yukira pouted.

"C'mon, Yukira, sometimes you gotta take a break from it all," Saori said otherwise.

"Hey, guys," looking back Miho and the rest saw that it was Kinuyo with Haru by her side to greet them, "How are things?"

"Just fine, having a little time for ourselves before our match," Miho said with a smile.

"Tomorrow's match gonna be a fun one, don't you think?" Hana noted.

"We'll be ready for ya, just you wait," Haru spoke with determination.

"See you then," Miho said waving goodbye.

The girls then split off enjoying their time they had til tomorrow.

\Later/

Getting back on the ship the girls decided to spend the time at their local ice-cream parlor.

"I think the dress I picked out is totally gonna turn boys' heads," Saori said feeling confident.

As they walked down the street they talked and laughed on what is a great day, until a random RC car comes speeding towards their feet.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"Where did that little car come from?" Yukari asked jumping over the car.

The RC car raced around them in circles like it was herding them like sheep, the car then drives off the sidewalk speeding across the street where it came to end in front of Daulton who was just lounging on a chair at a small outdoor restaurant.

"It's that, Daulton, boy again," Hana said.

"Sheesh, what's your problem man?" Mako asked.

"You. You little shits are my problem, you are the reason my plane is in pieces, and why I'm on this rust bucket of a carrier," Daulton reminded.

"Look we're sorry we shot you down, it was an accident," Miho tried to calm him down, "But we can make it up to you somehow."

"Can you get me back my plane?" Daulton again pressed on.

"Uhh..." Miho trailed knowing that there's nothing she can do about it, "No, but maybe-,"

"Then you're useless," Daulton cut her off.

Miho couldn't really believe how harsh the boy talked, but seemed to notice something she hadn't before, she saw that the boy, Daulton, was only wearing one glove over his right hand.

"C'mon, Miho, we don't have to deal with him," Saori advised her walking off down the street.

Daulton watched the five girls walk down the street and when they disappeared from his sight he continued to test out the RC car he got recently today.

\Sunset/

"Alright I'll see you guys first thing tomorrow morning," Miho noted waving goodbye.

"Ugh... do we have to?" Mako groaned.

"Yes, sleepy-head," Saori said pushing her towards home.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Hana waved heading back home.

Saori, Mako, and Hana split off as Miho and Yukari went the opposite, but Miho notices that her well knowledge friend was a little too quiet.

"Is something the matter, Yukari?"

"Huh? wha-? no, Miho, I'm fine, why'd you asked?"

"Because you're way too quiet all of a sudden."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but it just that I feel I should know where I saw that plane that boy was ridding from."

"Is it really that much on your mind?"

"it's like it's on the tip of my tongue, but I still having this block."

They soon walked the rest of the way undisturbed, they said goodbye and headed in for the night.

\The Next Day/

It was clear and bright day, as all the people in town gathered to watch the match between, Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, closing down and clearing out almost all spaces for today.

"Please blow my shop up this year I need a new one," one shopkeeper prayed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready as today's Flag Match between Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan Academy are about to commence," the announcer spoke through the microphone.

On the screen the spectators looked onto the screen with excitement seeing the Commanders and Sub-Commanders from both teams meet up.

"Alright let's have a clean match," Ami said.

Miho and Momo bowed with Kinuyo and Haru returning a bow, they then walked off to rejoin their teams.

"Alright, let's crush them," Momo said with determination.

"Relax, Miss. Kawashima, it's just a game," Miho reminded her.

\Starting Point/

The Ooarai and the Chi-Ha-Tan Academy were waiting patiently as the referee planes flew on by inspecting the field.

"Alright, all is clear," Ami said over the radio, then a bright red flare was shot into the air signaling to start the match.

\Chi-Ha/

"Alright, girls, advance forward," Kinuyo ordered.

All tanks moved ahead to engage with the enemy team feeling eager as usual.

\Ooarai/

"Alright everyone, Chi-Ha, will probably come at us with full force," Miho informed as they traverse through the field, "We should probably take position within the forest, it will give enough cover and leave them completely in the open," she read out the plan.

"Sounds easy enough, let's go win this," Anzu cheered.

\Somewhere Else/

On a secluded hill with a great view of the whole field Daulton setup a folding chair as he whistles a tune to himself, he takes out the RC car he had earlier places onto the grass, and with a modified controller he starts driving it off to the field, then he popped open a can of soda.

\On The Field/

Settling their tanks into position the Ooarai Academy sat waiting for the Chi-Ha Academy to come into their sights, the Rabbit Team played cards, Hippo Team played board games, and the Duck Team serve passes to one another. Miho looked through her binoculars scanning the open field until she spotted a dust cloud.

"Heads up everyone I spotted the enemy team," she called out and everyone rushed to their tanks.

Both commanding tanks were the flag tank, and Ooarai loaded the barrel and the gunners took aim.

"We'll fire the first shot to get their attention and when we have their undivided attention open fire," Miho explained, "Load in a round Yukari."

"You got it Commander," Yukari complied sliding a shell into the chamber, "Gun's loaded."

"Fire when ready Hana," Miho said.

Hana looked down her sights seeing the Chi-Ha tanks zooming on by and then squeezes the trigger, the shot echoed out as the round ripped through the air, and lands right in front of the enemy team.

"Hm?" looking off to the side Kinuyo spotted one of the tanks from the Ooarai team reflecting sun light out to them, "So they're hidding in the forest, well then, all tanks charge straight into forest," she ordered.

"Yeah!"

"Full frontal assault!"

"BONZAI!"

Now that the Chi-Ha Team have taken the bait Ooarai started firing off at will, rounds flew passed rapidly across the field, with the Ooarai Team concealed behind the trees the Chi-Ha Team weren't landing any of their shots. But Ooarai on the other hand were picking off the enemy team one by one, white flags popping out everywhere.

"C'mon we can make it," Haru said undeterred, but was immediately taken out, "Dang it!"

"Advance, use the already down tanks for cover," Miho commanded.

All of Ooarai slowly moved forward emerging out of the tree line.

"The enemy flag tank is the only one left," Midoriko notified, spotting Kinuyo's Type 97 all by itself.

"Uh-oh, looks like Chi-Ha Academy's flag tank is the only one left," the announcer said.

As the Ooarai Team carefully moved in on Kinuyo's position Miho heard a noise that sounded familiar, it sounded very small and fast, looking around Miho turned behind seeing a RC car driving right towards them.

"Huh? what's that little toy doing out here?" she asked herself, and when the tiny, little car got closer the cover flew right off revealing C4 charges wired onto the car, "Ah! Mako move forward! move forward!"

"What! why?" Mako questioned.

"Miho what's the matter?" Hana asked wondering why her commander is suddenly panicking.

"There's a-," ***BOOM****!***

Before Miho can tell them about the threat the car has already drove under their tank and went off with a powerful explosion that was strong enough to make the Panzer hop. A big smoke cloud engulfed Anglerfish's tank catching both teams and the spectators off guard, when the smoke cleared Ooarai's flag taken was taken out.

"Ooarai Girls Academy's flag tank... has been eliminated?" the announcer confusingly informed.

"What?"

"How can this happen?"

"Who took out the flag tank?"

Everyone brought up questions confused to how this happened.

"_*cough!* *cough!*_ How were we taken out?" Mako coughed.

"I got a good clue to who it might be," Miho said.

\Elsewhere/

Sitting on top of the hill with a detonator switch at his side laughing hysterically as he wired the car to blow.

"Ooooh... and they were like three kills away for a sweet ass helicopter," Daulton remarked then packed up before anyone sees him.

\Later/

After much examining of the situation the Sensha-Do Federation decided to label this match as a tie seeing how Ooarai's flag tank was taken out by a third unseen party. The tanks were loaded up to a truck so they can they be taken to get repaired, while on the other hand Miho and the rest of the Ooarai team stormed down the street on the Ooarai carrier.

"We're gonna pulverize that punk," Noriko said angrily as she pounded her fist into her palm.

"Leave some for the rest of us," Momo said.

"Yeah," the rest agreed

They soon found Daulton sitting at the very same spot when Miho, Saori, Hana, Yukari, and Mako last saw him yesterday.

"Hey if it ain't my favorite girls in the whole wide world," Daulton greeted the angry team of girls, "How was your match? I bet it was a... _blast_," he mocked.

"How'd you know where we'll be at the match?" Miho brought up and Daulton took out a piece of paper which was the map to her battle plan, "My map!" she gasps taking the paper back.

"You should've zipped you bag shut," Daulton remarked.

"I can't believe you would sabotage a tankery match, have you no shame?" Yukari questioned him.

"Oh kiss the bullet wound that's on my ass," Daulton shot back.

"How about we kick your ass instead," Caesar threaten.

"Bring it!" he responded getting up off his chair.

"NO!" Miho stopped the fight before it could happen, "Look we're sorry we destroyed your plane, but that doesn't men you should go starting trouble for us," she told him.

There was a long moment of silence between them with Miho trying to square up to Daulton until he started to chuckle to himself, then goes back to take his seat.

"Hehehehe... heeee... you girls run along now," he waved them off as he only find them laughable.

The girls were growing impatient with Daulton, but Miho just told the girls to just let him be and so she lead the girls away.

"I can't believe one guy has the audacity to ruin our matches," Oryou spoke up.

"Where in hell did he get C4 at?" Momo demanded to know, but none of them realized that they walked passed an ACME store.

"I guess we'll never know," Aya figured not having a single clue to where Daulton got the explosives


	3. Chapter 3

X

It's been a couple of days, the carrier is already out at sea, and the Ooarai girls has gathered at the hanger for an important meeting hearing the banging of a wrench hitting an empty bucket.

"Is everyone present?" Anzu asked aloud then the Anglerfish Team were the last to arrive.

"That looks to be everyone," Yuzu noted.

"Good, we all know why we're all here, right?" Anzu asked the obvious.

"It's because of that mean jerk who wreck our game," one of the volleyball girls shouted and everyone else agreed.

"Let's just tell Miss. Chono to remove him from the carrier," the Moral Committee suggested.

"We tried that already," Momo noted with an irritated tone in her voice.

"What did she say?" they all asked.

"She said that she will try to keep a close watch on Mr. Daulton, but she's not kicking him off the carrier," Anzu explained leaving many of the girls to groan in disappointment.

"How can she just let someone off the hook so easily?" Caesar demanded to know.

"Miss. Chono stated that there's no evidence connecting Mr. Daulton to the incident that happened two days ago," Anzu noted.

"This is ridiculous, we all know he did it," Yukari spoke out.

"Yes, but with no further proof to point to him, Miss. Chono, can't do anything about it," Yuzu added.

"What are you saying?" They all asked.

"We're saying that we all have to suck it up and hopefully he'll slip up over time, til then he's untouchable," Anzu put it.

"As if! that jerk IS responsible and I'm not gonna stand around letting that meanie walk free," Saori gave a quick outburst.

"What are you on about, Saori?" Mako asked.

"I'm saying let's spy on him," she told them.

There was a moment of silence contemplating the idea that Saori proposed.

"Yeah, let's do it," they shouted all in agreement.

"Alright, looks like we're all on board with this, let's throw this no good punk off this ship," Momo said.

\Later/

Sitting at what is now his usual hang out spot Daulton was sitting at the very same table in front of the outdoor burger stand reading a newspaper and Anglerfish Team watching closely behind a bush with a pair of binoculars.

"C'mon do something nefarious," Saori said looking through the binoculars.

"Has he done anything yet?" Miho asked by her side.

"No, he still just reading that paper," Saori replied.

"Maybe Hippo Team got something," Yukari said texting between them quietly reading loud, "Hey guys have you got anything?"

Hidding behind a wooden cut out of a tank, Hippo Team, have been listening in with a listening device pointing straight at Daulton trying to record anything he says.

"No, he's just humming to himself," Erwin texted back.

"Wait I think I got something," Oryou interrupted.

"What's he saying?" Saemonza asked trying to listen in as well, but Oryou shushed them.

"..." Listening very carefully Oryou's face suddenly blushes a light pink color.

"What? what is he saying?" Caesar asked and the team just peeked out of their hiding place seeing Daulton standing in front of the exposed grill looking over the sizzling patties.

"Oh yeah, that looks so... hot, so mouth watering, so juicy, I want it in my mouth so bad."

"Please tell me you're talking about the burger, sir," the cook asked.

"Shut up, Carl."

"My name's not, Carl."

"... What a weird guy," Erwin commented.

\Later/

Back at the hanger the Ooarai girls have returned to pull in what little information they've have gathered on Daulton.

"Alright so far our search for proof has been fruitless on our end, what about any of you guys?" Miho asked looking over her team.

"We've followed Mr. Daulton to a hardware store," Nozomi spoke up using a projector to show a photo of Daulton walking in.

"So he was gathering tools for his next attack," Momo inserted thinking they were onto something.

"Not... exactly," Midoriko chimed taking the remote to switch to the next slid.

All the girls gasps in surprise seeing the next picture taken was a shot of Daulton rubbing his butt onto the stores front window.

"Ah! we didn't need to see his bare ass on the glass!" Duck Team commented.

"Does anyone else have anything useful?" Momo asked slapping her own face.

"We have video of Mr. Daulton going into a karaoke bar," Anteater Team notified showing the video of Mr. Daulton singing 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia.

All the girls watched on in confusion as Daulton sung horribly, but confidently on stage with Rabbit Team shaking their heads to the beat as they were the only ones enjoying this.

"O.k... so he's just... fooling around... does any of you have ANYTHING on him?" Momo asked almost desperately, but everyone shook their heads.

"C'mon guys we can't just give up now, our livelihood is on the line," Yukari stepped up, but everyone just wasn't feeling it.

"Yukari, we'll just be wasting our time, besides the Sensha-Do federation decided we can redo the first match, we need to go prepare this time for St. Gloriana," Miho broke it to her.

Everybody in the garage groaned as they failed to get Daulton removed from the ship.

\The Next Five Days/

The Ooarai carrier has just hit port letting off Miho and her team for today's match, rolling off the ramp seeing the view of the town overall.

"Alright, let's hope we can avoid another one of Mr. Daulton's tricks," Miho emphasized to what happened last time.

Parking the tanks off at a private parking lot, the Ooarai girls took time to inspect their tanks making sure nothing has been done to them, while Miho and the student council went to meet up with St. Gloriana.

"Why hello there Miss. Nishizumi, isn't it a glorious day for a tankery match, especially for a fresh cup of tea," Darjeeling greeted taking a sip from her tea cup.

"It's good to see you too," Miho smiled.

"Oh, before we head into battle is it true that a mysterious third party has rudely cost you the match with, Chi-Ha?" Darjeeling asked hearing the news from last week.

With that the girls gave a quick sigh before Miho responded back, "Well, yes our match with Chi-Ha was rudely interrupted," she answered.

"Really, who do you think done it?" Darjeeling asked further.

"Oh, we know exactly who done it," Anzu said.

"We just can't prove it," Yuzu added.

"I see, well let's hope for the best that something like that doesn't happens again," Darjeeling said confidently taking another sip of tea, "Let this be a match to remember."

Joining back with their team they saw that everything looked ready to go.

"Are the tanks ready to depart?" Miho asked and everyone replied with a yes.

"And have any of you seen any signs of you-know-who?" Momo wanted to know.

"No, ma'am, we haven't seen Mr. Daulton anywhere," Hana said.

"Or his little toys," Yukari added.

"That's good, maybe he stopped testing his luck," Anzu thought loud.

"Yeah... maybe, but be on the look out," Miho ordered.

After that everyone climbed into their tanks and fired up the engines as they rode off to the battlefield.

\Thirty Minutes Later/

Sitting at the far end of the field the Ooarai girls ready themselves for the starting flare.

"This time there won't be an incident," Momo spoke up.

"Something's not right," Miho said.

"What is it Miho?" Hana asked turning back to her commander.

"I just have bad feeling in my gut," she responded and then her phone vibrated, "Hm?"

She takes out her phone flipping it open to see she had received a message, but the caller ID was labeled '_unknown_', she opens the message seeing that a picture was sent to her that shocked Miho causing her to drop her phone.

"Miho! what's wrong?" Yukari asked concerningly.

However rather than answer her friends' Miho popped out of the Panzer waving her arms in the air, "WE SURRENDER!" she cried out before the game could even start much to the shock of everyone.

\Ten Minutes Later/

Darjeeling and the rest of St. Gloriana were completely confused to why Miho threw the match before the flare could be fired and so went to see why.

"Miss. Nishizumi! Miss. Nishizumi!" Darjeeling called out then finally spotting the Ooarai girls gathered around Miho, "Miss. Nishizumi, why did you throw match so abruptly?"

The Ooarai girls turned to see St. Gloriana coming over wondering why, but Miho was a little too timid for some reason, so Anzu answered for her.

"Remember the 'mysterious third party' we were just talking about?" she reminded.

"Yes, what about it?" Darjeeling asked.

"Because he broke into Miho's home and held her whole Boko bear collection hostage," Saori explained bringing up Miho's phone.

On the screen Darjeeling saw a picture of the stuffed bears all tired together with bags over their heads and a pair of giant scissors used to cut tree branches being held next to them in the photo. One of the bears was holding a piece of cardboard with a message written on it saying "lose the match or lose your bears".

"He zipped tied them and everything," the Leopon Team noted seeing the level of detail done in the photo.

"That guy watches way too many movies," Saemonza commented.

"It's a boy?" Orange asked in a surprised tone.

"This is a low blow to commit such actions, why would this person stoop to such levels?" Dargeeling asked shocked by the news.

"He's pissed because we accidentally shot his plane down and had it confiscated by MEXT," Mako explained.

"Oh... so he's out for revenge," Darjeeling realized, "But wait, how'd he foiled your first match?"

"He wired a bunch of C4 onto a RC car and drove it under our tank," Yukari retold.

"It appears that this boy has quite the skill set," Darjeeling noted, "How are you going to deal with this troublemaker?"

"We have no idea," Momo responded.

\Long After/

After their thrown match with St. Glariana the Ooarai girls had one misfortune after the other as Daulton sabotaged each match they played in. With their match with, Saunders, Daulton had snuck into the hanger, and loosen all the bolts causing their tanks to fall apart. Then with, Anzio, Daulton impersonated a homeless man in the middle of the battlefield, as Anteater Team found him Daulton pulled out a stick of dynamite then forced the girls to fire onto their flag tank. And next was their match with Jatkosota which Daulton filled their ammo racks with stink bombs.

In other words it was a painful losing streak as the girls were powerless to stop him.

"Alright girls today's match will be against-,"

"Oh who cares?" Momo interrupted Miho, "It doesn't matter who we're up against because that idiot, Daulton, is just gonna come in and ruin everything," she said in a completely defeated tone.

"I'm a little too afraid to what he has in store for us this time," one of the Rabbits admitted.

"Let's just face it, we're never gonna get rid of this guy," Momo said sadly.

"C'mon you guys can't quit," said a random voice turning over to the front of the hanger everyone saw that it was all the other academy commanders, St. Gloriana, Saunders, Anzio, Jatkosota, and Chi-Ha-Tan that had come to pay a visit.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Miho asked so surprised to see them.

"Yeah, talk about a surprise vist," Saori thought out loud.

"We're all here to help you girls once again," Kay said gladly.

"Well look at this!" boomed a familiar voice the girls at Ooarai has grown to loath.

From far to the back of the other academy girls they were all about to meet Daulton in person for the first time.

"Did you guys throw a party, and forgot to invite me," Daulton remarked as he made his way towards the hanger.

"I don't think so, take another step closer, and we'll bury you," Momo threaten.

"Big words for a girl who has a personality of a chihuahua," Daulton mocked calling Momo a small little dog trying to act big.

"So this is the infamous, Daulton, we keep on hearing about?" Assam figured.

"The one and only," Daulton confirmed bluntly.

"This is the troublemaker that wreaked havoc on the Ooarai girls?" Anchovy spoke up unimpressed.

"Dosen't look very much," Pepperoni agreed.

"And neither was your sauce for your shit noodles you call spaghetti," Daulton fired back at them, commenting on their cooking when he sabotage their match.

"_*GASP!*... _How dare you," the Anzio girls gasps in offense.

"Such blunt and irrational tones coming from this one," Mika commented.

"Oh like I'm gonna take shit from Finland over here," Daulton shot back

"Hey! you better stop picking on our friends," Naomi told him.

"Not until I get what I keep asking for," Daulton made it clear.

"We told you again and again, there's nothing we can do about it," Yuzu pleaded.

"And I guess we're gonna be stuck here together for a long time," Daulton put it.

"And I said back OFF!" Naomi repeated this time swing her fist right into Daulton's face.

There was a loud and noticeably smacking sound when Naomi's fist hit across Daulton's face, but even though she turned his head Daulton didn't move from where he stood, instead twisting his neck back to them, and pressed his ungloved fist against his jaw until it made a loud popping sound.

"... I didn't start this... But I'm gonna fucking finish it," he told them trying to hold himself back, "I'm getting my Mustang back, one way. Or another."

Then he turned away and walked off.

The Ooarai girls were completely worried fearing that they'll be stuck with this mad man for the rest of their tankery career.

"Great, if he wasn't mad before, he's totally pissed at us now," Mako noted sounding let down.

"He's not gonna stop until our tanks is as destroyed as his plane," Ayumi spoke up in dismay.

"No he's not!" Kinuyo cried out trying to get the Ooarai girls out of their funk.

"We'll make sure that brute doesn't go anywhere near you," Darjeeling said.

"Or your tanks," Alisa added.

"Because we're gonna be your personal security team," Haru stated and all them agreed.

"Who are you having your next match with?" Kay asked.

And with that Miho and the others smiled hopefully, "It's with my sister," she answered.

"Alright ladies we got a lock this whole place down and lock it down tight," Kay told the rest with much enthusiasm.

To hear such a kind thing the Ooarai girls feel that there might be hope after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Carry A Big Stick

X

"Alright everyone we only have a week til out next match with Kuromorimine, so let's get to work," Miho said aloud on top of her Panzer IV.

All of the Ooarai girls cheered with much confidence that Daulton won't be able to ruin their chances this time as the other academy commanders kept a watchful eye over them.

"See anything, Alisa?" Kay asked through her radio scanning her section of the training field.

"Nothing so far."

"St. Gloriana, how are you girls doing?" Kay the asked.

"Everything's quite dandy over our end, no signs of that troublemaker anywhere," Darjeeling informed.

"All's clear on our end as well," Kinuyo reported.

"Everything's silent on our end," Mika added.

"Anchovy how's eveything with you?" Kay asked.

Patrolling the school grounds with their Carro Veloce the three commanders of the Anzio school lapped around Ooarai scanning the area for Daulton.

"Nothing so far."

"Well keep your eye out, just because we don't see him doesn't mean he isn't plotting somewhere," Darjeeling noted.

Anchovy popped her head out of her tank looking over the streets with a pair of binoculars, inspecting all corners Anchovy didn't see a single thing, but then out of nowhere something big, round, and red came flying through the air and nails Anchovy in the face splattering everywhere on her face.

"AAAAHH!" Anchovy screamed and her tank spun out of control, "I'm blind! I can't see! I can't see!" she cried trying to clear her vision, but then crashed into a lamp post.

"Try that one for your sauce!" Daulton shouted from across the street corner.

\The Next Day/

So far Daulton couldn't get close enough to the Ooarai girls' hanger with all the other tank commanders roaming the grounds with their tanks, so Daulton resorted to his last plan. He entered the ACME store with the doors making a robotic bell noise as he walked through, strolling between the aisles Daulton had to pull out the literal big guns.

"Excuse me, where's your rocket launchers at?" Daulton asked one of the employees.

"Rocket launchers? they should be here in our explosives aisle," he said guiding Daulton.

the worker then brought Daulton over to an aisle whole full of varying rocket and grenade launchers.

"Here we have everything to old fashion bazookas all the way to the state of the art heat seeking surface to air missiles, to devastate armored cars to the fastest jet," the worker presented.

There on the rack Daulton inspected every weapon, but he can't take any rocket launcher he needs something light and very portable that still deliver a massive punch.

"That one," he pointed at the AT-4.

"Good eye," the worker complemented handing the weapon to the boy to inspect.

Daulton put the AT-4 over his shoulder pointing down the aisle.

"For a few bucks extra we can add in a heat seeking feature to it," he added.

"... Perfect..." Daulton responded.

"Great, but what are your qualifications for this?" the worker asked.

"I have a Seven-Eleven card," Daulton answered.

"Good enough, I'll ring you up."

\Later/

Leaving the store Daulton went and hid the rocket launcher for later seeing that it will be a couple of days til they get to shore, so right now his stomach was rumbling to him, and so Daulton decided to go back to his hang out spot. As he walked down the street he hummed a tune to himself, no one was in sight as he was all alone... or so he thought.

"Oh no, he's stuck, Azusa," said a girl.

As Daulton was about to turn the corner he spotted some girls he recognized to be the ones who drove the M3 Lee, they were all gathered around a chain linked fence, looking down he saw why. There at the bottom of the fence the Rabbit Team were trying to free a rabbit that manage to get loose, and now found itself stuck between the fence.

"Don't pull too hard you'll hurt him," Yuuki spoke concerningly.

"Uh, guys," Aya called out to her friends.

They all turned to the corner spotting Daulton just standing there quietly staring back at them. The girls were a bit nervous seeing him without the rest of their friends with them, Daulton took a step forward, and the girls prepared for the worst. However Daulton took another step off the sidewalk going around them pretty much ignoring the girls and leaving them be this time, not even bothering to look back.

"Um... ? let's just get this rabbit free," Azusa told the girls turning back to free the trapped rabbit.

"C'mon pull, pull," Karina said.

"I'm trying," Ayumi told them grasping the poor rabbit firmly.

"Stop! stop! you're hurting it," Yuuki cried out seeing the rabbit squirm.

Even with his back turned to them Daulton still hears the girls cry out as they try desperately to free the rabbit, he halts himself immediately, he takes a deep breath in then let it out before turning around to walk back to the girls.

"Move," he said.

The girls turned back seeing Daulton standing over them, with that the girls became fearful.

"Uh, w-what?" Karina stuttered confusingly.

"I said move," he repeated himself pulling out a knife.

With that the girls hesitantly and shakenly moved aside letting Daulton to see the trapped rabbit, he kneels down placing his hand over the frighten rabbit holding it still as he carefully slid the blade between it and the fence, and then in one quick motion Daulton cut the link then pulled the rabbit out. The girls' eyes light up joyfully as Daulton handed the rabbit off to Saki and the rest of the girls gathered around to cuddle the little thing, but looking over they all saw that Daulton didn't stick around seeing him walking off down the street.

\Later/

Sitting at his spot Daulton turned his chair to looked out to sea, he took quick sips from his drink as he just took his time to enjoyed the silence.

"Excuse us, Mr. Daulton."

Daulton turned around and was surprise to see the girls from earlier standing behind him.

"... What do you want... ?" he asked looking back to the ocean.

The girls hesitated for a moment almost forgetting why they were there in the first place, but Yuuki stepped forth holding out both her hands to present a keychain charm of a small little plane in her palms.

"I-I-It's a thank you gift for helping us," Aya explained.

Slowly placing the tiny plane charm on the table next to him, Daulton tilts his head to the side, he wasn't mad, nor was he happy... just confused, he took the little charm holding it up to his sights. He didn't know why, but he felt a little... warm inside, but Daulton snaps back to the attitude the girls grown accustomed to, placing the charm back down on the table, and snaps at Rabbit Team.

"So you got me a little toy, how old you think am I? five? now scram!" he shouted at them and the girls didn't waste a second and ran off.

After seeing Rabbit Team disappeared around the corner Daulton glances back to the charm just sitting on the table, he scoffs at it feeling like this was a pathetic attempt at a bribe, so gets up, and leaves... but comes back to place the charm into his pocket.

\Six Days Later/

It's the day of the match and Ooarai were ecstatic about their oncoming match with, Kuromorimine, as they haven't seen a single sign of Daulton around their school. Their carrier docked at port and they all prepared departed for the game against Miho's big sister.

"I feel like our chances are much high now," Hana noted as her and her friends drove down the ramp.

"Yeah, since we haven't seen that, Dualton, guy in about a week, I feel in a much better mood," Saori commented.

After parking their tanks Miho went to meet up with Maho at a train yard as supplies were being loaded to their carriers.

"Hey, Maho," Miho greeted happily with a glimmer in her eyes so happy to see her sister again.

"Hello, Miho, how are things at your school?" Maho said with a soft smile.

"Oh, there was a little hiccup, but I think it's been taken care of."

"You mean the trouble making pilot boy that's been harassing you and your team?" Maho noted which caught Miho off guard.

"How'd you-,"

"I'm your big sister, Miho, I hear everything," Maho told her, "But if he hurts you, I'll seek that he will pay dearly."

"That's... nice to know you're still looking out for me."

"What are sisters for."

"The match between Ooarai and Kuromorimine will commence in forty minutes please find your seats," the announcer spoke over the horn.

"Meet you on the battlefield," Maho told her.

"Will do," Miho replied and both sisters walked back to their teammates.

"Is everyone ready?" Miho called over to her whole team.

"Locked and loaded," Hippo Team responded.

"Ready to kick butt, Commander," Duck Team said.

"Game on!" the Anteater Team spoke up.

"We'll race circles around them," Leopon remarked.

"Sounds like you girls got eveything from here," Kay said popping up with the rest of the tank commanders.

"Thank you all, you've been very generous to us," Miho thanked them.

"That's what friends are for, now go give them hell," Anchovy cheered on and so did all the others.

\Thirty-Nine Minutes Later/

Both schools were waiting for the starting round very eager for the match to start, but up on a hill far away Dalulton has set up his firing position after retrieving the AT rocket launcher to snipe their flag tank with.

"This will freak'n teach them to mess with me," he said aloud with no one around.

He sets the AT-4 down to prep the rocket for firing, but when bending over something small fell out of his pocket, laying there on the grass Daulton stares down at the little charm Rabbit Team gave him while back.

"... Why did I come back for this?" he asked himself.

However he snaps himself back at the task he was to preform, flipping the computer of the targeting system on Daulton took aim scanning for the Ooarai's flag tank.

"Alright, the match bewteen, Miho Nishizumi, and big sister Maho Nishizumi, is about to start... Five. Four. Three-,"

Daulton then hesitated hearing the announcer speak through the horn, his body tensed up where he stood, and the starting gun fired off. Both team drove off into position picking up dust by their tracks, Daulton followed the one where Ooarai was, and when they drove out of the tree line Daulton spotted Miho's tank aiming the launcher towards them and the targeting system beeped out as it locked onto their heat signature.

AT-4 rang out notifying, Daulton, that his target was locked in, he felt his grip on the launcher get tighter, beads of sweat on the corner of his forehead rolling off, and his trigger finger shaking over, but then for some reason Daulton tosses the AT-4 to the ground. Staring down at the launcher Daulton then glances back to the little charm still lying on the grass with it.

"... What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself, so he picked up the AT-4 disarming the rocket, he then tossed it on his back, and picked up the little charm off the ground placing it back in his pocket before walking off the field.

\One Hour Later/

On the field Kuuromorimine's flag tank found itself cornered with its path blocked by already down tanks, a round ripped through the air, and smashed head on by an AT shell when the smoke cleared a white flag popped out, then the announcer echoed out that Ooarai won the match.

Everybody cheered as the Ooarai girls finally broke their losing streak as they returned to town they were greeted by the other tank commanders.

"You guys did it!" Carpaccio cheered happily with all the others.

"I guess we really scared that, Daulton, fella off," Alisa said.

"Congratulations, Miho," turning back the others spotted Maho coming to congratulate her sister for her victory.

It will be an understatement to say the girls were happy because they were sure happy to finally have a normal match, until their celebration was cut short with a noticeable slow clapping sound. Turning to the bleachers the girls spotted Daulton just sitting up on the stands reluctantly clapping, but had his face pointing away from them.

"... Congratulation... you guys won... hooray..." he stubbornly said slowly pumping his fist into the air.

"Are you trying to mock us? because we don't care, we won," Momo snapped at him.

"There, there girls," hearing the familiar voice the girls looked over to see Ami on the bleachers walking up to Daulton's side, "On the contrary girls, Mr. Daulton, has something he likes to say to you, don't you Daulton?"

"Er... hrmmm... I'm sorry..." Daulton finally said.

"What? what'd he say?" the girls confusingly said not sure if they were hearing right.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Daulton roared at them.

"Uh... well... it's about time, and maybe next time you'll think twice about your actions," Momo said arrogantly.

But then Daulton snapped forward making it look like he was about to run down on her which made Momo jump back to hide behind he friends.

"Maybe I should kick your ass," Daulton snared.

"Now, now young man, and we were just making progress," Ami calmed him down.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the carrier," Daulton said jumping off the bleachers and storming off.

"Thank you, Miss. Chono, for finally telling Mr. Daulton to stop his activities," Hana thanked her.

"Huh? uh no girls I had nothing to do with it," Ami broke it them.

"What?" Anzu asked.

"Mr. Daulton came here voluntary to apologize himself," she told them to which surprised all of them.

"Really? but why?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Beats me, but at least he won't be any trouble for you any more though," Ami admitted.

"So what will become of Mr. Daulton? will he be leaving the carrier?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh no, he's staying," Ami told them.

"WHAT!" they all gasps.

"Since you girls are the reason he's here in the first place I'll be allowing him to stay on the carrier. Got it?" Ami explained to them.

"... Yes Miss. Chono," the girls sadly agreed.

"Great, good luck with your match with, Pravda, girls," after Ami wished the Ooarai girls luck she too went her own way leaving the girls be.


	5. Chapter 5

X

After the sun was setting and the threat of Daulton had taken care of itself the Ooarai girls said goodbye to all their friends.

"Bye everyone," Miho waved.

"We'll see you in your next match with Pravda," Darjeeling shouted as the Ooarai girls drove off.

"Bye," Saori waved.

"See you all next week," Anzu said.

After all the residences of the carrier boarded back on the ship pulled anchor and depart from port.

\One Hour Later/

After dropping off their tanks at the hanger the girls went to relax at the hot springs, relaxing in the steamy waters the Ooarai girls felt their aching joints feel at ease.

"Aaahh... this is bliss," Yukari said sinking deeper beneath the water.

"We so deserve this," Momoga noted.

"I'm just glad that that Daulton guy won't be bothering us again," Oryou said and all agreed.

"I'm still wondering why he just gave up like that, it seems too easy," Miho brought up.

"Oh, don't dwell on it, I'm sure he's given up on that grudge of his..." Saori said otherwise, "You think he's single?"

"Are you serious?" Hana questioned.

"I'm just saying with that attitude he's never gonna get a girl like that," Saori added and all the other girls agreed.

\Night/

It was closing time for the hot springs, so the girls dried themselves off, and set off towards home.

"Goodnight everybody," Miho waved goodbye as she and her friends went separate ways.

The light post lit up the streets as the sun disappeared under the horizon, it was a quiet walk home as only her footsteps echoed through the air, but as she walked down the streets Miho glanced off to the side seeing someone sitting on the steps to a small hill that connected two streets. As Miho got closer she recognized it to be Daulton sitting in the middle of the stairs and she could've swore she heard him breathing though his nose. Looking over his shoulders Miho saw that Daulton was looking down to a photo he held in his hand.

On the picture Miho saw that edges were blacked and burnt, but much was intact, and on the photo Miho saw a younger, Daulton, with a smile that could reach ear-to-ear, and to his side he had his arm wrapped around an older boy's shoulder. Both looked quite happy together, but then Daulton just realized Miho standing over him at the top of the steps. He stands up folding the photo up and stuffing it back into his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"No, no I was just resting," Daulton said.

"... In the photo..." Miho spoke up letting her curiosity get the best of her, "... Was that your brother?" she asked.

"... Yeah... he's dead," Daulton told her.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Miho apologized feeling completely rude when asking.

"Don't be," Daulton said, "We're not friends," he told her before walking down the steps leaving her alone in the night.

Miho continued look on at the shrinking sight of Daulton as he was consumed by the night, wondering what she could've done differently, but she can hear Daulton humming softly to himself.

\The Next Morning/

When the sun rose up the Ooarai tankery club went to the hanger, it was a calm and pleasant morning when the girls meet up for practice, but all the girls saw that Automotive Club were the first to arrive however they were all standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Uh... is everything alright girls?" Miho asked.

"The hanger's clean," Tsuchiya replied looking over the whole area.

Miho looked to the inside of the hanger seeing the giant room spotless, the tool boxes kept neatly straight, the oil puddles were scrubbed from the floor, and the engines were repaired.

"Wow, you girls did a great job," Yukari complemented.

"No, that's just it, we didn't have time to clean this up," Hoshino said.

"Yeah, this was a complete mess when we locked up last night," Satoko explained.

This confused Miho as the Automotive Club told her that they had nothing to do with this, while Leopon Team tried to ponder what had happen here in the hanger last night, Miho heard a noise that sounded way out of place around the field. A loud banging sound was heard in the background which caught the others' attention.

"Where's that coming from?" Hana noted.

"It's coming from over here," Yuzu pointed behind the school.

Everyone followed the banging sound, and when coming to the back of the school where the basketball court was the girls were surprised to see Daulton taking free shots at the hoop.

"Oh, hey," Daulton greeted bluntly seeing the girls off to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Anzu question confusingly.

"What does look like I'm doing, this is the only court on this whole carrier," Daulton told them, making a shot through the hoop.

"Did you clean up the hanger last night?" Miho asked.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't," Daulton responded making another shot clean through the net.

"What made you apologize yesterday?" Miho asked wanting to know his reasoning.

Daulton bounces the ball two times before glancing back to her, he didn't say a word instead he looks back to the hoop, and took another shoot ignoring her question. Seeing that Daulton was avoiding the question Miho looks over to Anzu, and Anzu glances to the Volleyball Team giving them a quick nod, the team nodded back, and so when Daulton made his next shot, Akebi, leaps up to intercept the ball from making it through the hoop. The Volleyball Team circled around Daulton making sure he woundn't go anywhere.

"O.k... o.k, maybe I acted shitty to all of you for the past few weeks, so I broke into your guys' hanger, and cleaned up the place for you," Daulton admitted, "Serious you guys do a shitty job of keeping it clean."

"Hey, it was late," Hoshino tried to defend her and her club.

"A real mechanic would've slept in their garage, and can fix an engine while being drunk off their asses," Daulton argued.

"You've worked on engines?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes, we have to do everything ourselves," Daulton explained.

"Wait, we?" Erwin repeated.

"... I shouldn't have said that," Daulton realised before pushing himself passed the volleyball girls.

"Wait! what were you talking about?" Miho called to him as he walked away.

"None of your freak'n business!" Daulton yelled back walking off the school grounds.

"That guy really changed his tune," Mako commented finding the boy's change in behavior odd.

"Yeah, and if he won't tell us I know someone who will," Miho spoke up.

\Else Where/

Sitting in the Student Councils' office Miho and the rest of the Ooarai team sat in the room with Ami sitting on the couch taking a drink of water, and when she sets the glass down on the table Miho asked her a question.

"Miss. Chono, what do you know about Mr. Daulton?" she asked.

"..." Ami was silent for a moment, but does give her the answer, "Peter 'Gale' Daulton, was a pilot from the States, and one of the best pilots this world has ever seen," and with her response hearing the full name of, Daulton, made Yukari perk up.

"Wait, Peter 'Gale' Daulton?" she repeated, "I head that name before, but where?" she paced back and forth in the room and instead of giving her the answer Ami decided to let Yukari figure it out herself. And she did, it was like a light bulb had just appeared over her head, "I REMEMBER!" she cried out.

"Really?" Saori asked.

"Then tell us," Hana asked.

"I'll do you one better, I'll show you, Miss. Kadotani, can I use your projector?" she asked.

"Go right on ahead," Anzu granted.

With that Yukari pulled out a laptop, hooking it up to the projector, and pointing it off to a clear wall for all to see, with that she typed in the thing she wanted to show everyone. Soon the whole team saw numerous pictures of a small team of six U.S pilots, young boys standing in front of their respected P-51 Mustang, and a title of the word "Overlord" in bold letters imprinted on the photo. Miho and the rest studied the picture and found Daulton standing proud and tall, and next to him Miho spotted his brother on the far right.

At that moment Miho noticed something, each plane had a name tagged to its tail, Whiskey, Tango, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Foxtrot, but Miho saw that it wasn't Daulton standing with the plane named, Foxtrot, he was standing with the plane named, Delta. Someone else was standing with, Foxtrot, and rose a question for Miho.

"Much like, Sensha-Do, there's a sport where boys compete with one another in pre World War One to post World War Two planes," Yukari started to explain, "But in this sport, it's international, boys all over the globe try out, but Team Overlord was the best there is."

"Really? I didn't know such a thing existed," Momo noticed.

"Yeah and-," Saori was about to ask Yukari a question, but she was gone, "Where did, Yukari, go?"

"She ran out the door while you girls weren't looking," Ami told them.

\Daulton/

Leaning back on the chair at the burger place Daulton was relaxing with his feet up on the table and his hand behind his head, with his eyes closed he almost felt like he can take a nap, but when he cracked them open he noticed a little blob. Opening them wide he found Yukari right up in his face.

"You were apart of Team Overlord!" Yukari shouted excitedly into his face.

"HOLY FUCK!" Daulton cried out, being startled by Yukari's sudden presences and the rest of Ooarai team showing up behind her.

"You're, Gale. The Wind of Cold Mountain," Yukari added.

"The Wind?" the other girls said rising a brow.

"Haven't gone by that name in a long time," Daulton said.

"You're an ace fighter pilot of the United States, one the best. You were apart, Team Overlord, the team that ruled the skies, what are you doing way over here?" Yukari went on asking.

"... Hate to break it to you, but the band broke up ages ago," Daulton told them with his arms crossed.

"Broke up?" Miho repeated.

"Like a boy or a girl breaking up with their significant other for no good reason?" Saori tried to comprehend.

"What... ?" Daulton said confusingly, "No, I just didn't feel like competing in a sport that's o.k with throwing children's lives in danger."

"You really hate war games, do you?" Caesar commented remembering the second time they met him.

"Yeah, but why?" Yukari asked.

"It's... NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" Daulton snapped, "Look I got my reasons just leave me alone."

The girls were deeply confused by Daulton's nature as he refused to open up to them, but they assume they can't push themselves onto him to know why.

"C'mon, everyone, we have a match to train for," Miho reminded guiding everyone back to school.


	6. Chapter 6: That Awkward Moment

X

At night Miho and the rest of Anglerfish Team met up at her apartment after their training session at school, they wanted to know more about Daulton and so they had Yukari search it up on her laptop.

"Why are we digging up information on, Mr. Daulton, Miho? he clearly doesn't feel comfortable sharing his past," Hana asked.

"I just can't drop this feeling, like I could help him from whatever he's going through," Miho gave her reason.

"You're diving into stalker territory by looking up a boy on the web," Saori commented

"I got it!" Yukari called out.

The girls gathered around seeing a profile picture of Daulton and another boy standing next to him and with that Miho read aloud.

"Johnathan and Peter 'Gale' Daulton, so both he and his brother were on the same team," Miho said in amazement.

"Yeah, Gale's kinda like you, Miho, check this out," Yukari directed her attention to another link, "He's father was also a pilot for the sport, but passed away from a brain tumor, when he was four."

"Doesn't he have any family?" Miho asked.

Yukari searched the page, but comes to this conclusion, "N-no, his mother died not too long after his dad died, he had a grandfather, but he passed away when he was ten, so it was just him and his brother at that point."

They scrolled further down the page reading through the history of family patriarch's legacy of fine pilots that soared through the winds, with the two youngest decadents being the peak of the family's legacy, until a title really caught their eyes.

"Yukari stop!" Miho shouted suddenly.

Looking at the screen the girls were deeply shocked.

"Ace pilot crash and burns," Yukari read aloud almost speechless seeing a picture of a burning plane, then continued to read aloud, "Even after a glorious victory against the Japanese team, the Raising Suns, disaster struck as ace pilot, Johnathan Daulton's, plane crashes after the landing gear failed to deploy properly. The aircraft soon catches fire, as rescue team scrambled to put out the flame they were too late to save the young man."

"My goodness, that poor boy," Hana commented in shock.

"With the grim news of Team Overlord's commander's death, it leaves younger brother, Peter 'Gale' Daulton, as the last living member of the dying Daulton Legacy."

"What happened to the rest of the team?" Saori asked.

"It says that after the Commander's death nothing much held the team together as they struggled with much emotional baggage, and so the team dissolved and went their separate ways, Austin O'Donavin, became a rally car racer in Georgia, Michael Bradon, went on to follow his second passion, and became a DJ, James Benette, second oldest in Team Overlord behind, Johnathan, switched sports going into the world of medieval combat, he is now one of the top champions in the world. But with one of the last boys that goes by the name of, Squirrel, suddenly vanishes a month after the team disbanded."

"Where did he Go?" Mako asked.

"Nobody knows, he just dropped off the face of the Earth," Yukari told them.

"I can only imagine how he feels," Miho said.

\Six Days Later/

It was the day of the match and the Ooarai girls had just made it to their destination, everyone was eager for this day to come, with tents and booths selling tank merchandise, and games alike. The Ooarai girls made preparations onto their tanks, making sure their barrels were cleaned out, the ammo racks are full, and the radios are operational.

While working Miho and the team were visited by the other tank Commanders, especially her sister.

"Good luck Miho, I'll be cheering for you," Maho told with a small smile on.

"Greeting, Miss. Nishizumi," Darjeeling said hello.

"We came to wish you luck on your match," Orange added.

"Don't let us down," Kay cheered.

"Yeah, Miho, don't let'em down," turning around all the girls saw Daulton walking towards them, "Unlike what you did to me."

"What are you doing here?" Anchovy demanded.

"Relax girls I invited him," popping her head out Anzu could be seen standing behind Daulton.

"I heard free food so I came," Daulton explains.

Taking Anzu over to the side Miho want to speak with her privately leaving Daulton with the other girls.

"So you're the no good filth that's been terrorizing my sister," Maho said in growing anger.

"I've already apologized for it and I'm trying to it make up," Daulton told her trying not to get angry himself.

"You could make it up by leaving," Maho told and the two continued to shoot daggers at each other.

"Uh... that's a cute little scar you have under your chin," Orange mentions.

"Hmm? oh, so you noticed this little guy," Daulton pointed to small faint line on his chin.

"How'd you got it?" Alisa asked.

"Well... It was during a match against the German team, back when I used to play," he started

"You used to play?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah... but I'm retired," Daulton said and continued, "So I took one guy down, but failed to notice the other one diving down behind me, bullets rip through my cockpit like paper... and me."

Lifting up his shirt Daulton reveals another scar right on the left side of his chest and the girls cringed at the thought of a bullet round going through him like butter.

Daulton lets his shirt down and goes on, "Next thing I know, my canopy's painted red, I'm having trouble breathing, and I'm pressing down on the hole in my chest trying to keep the blood form pouring out. I thought about jumping out, but I knew it'll take too long I'll would've bleed out, or freeze to death before I hit the ground, so I decided just fly back in, but the dude who shot me still thinks everything's fine, and keeps shooting at me. I tried calling it in, but guess what? my radio got shot out."

"So how did you survive?" Anchovy asked.

"Well, with no way to call the guy off or call for help I was on my own, so what I did was yanked up on the stick pulling my plane flat against the wind to break, I was flying back right at the German, and the G's were crushing me, he narrowly miss my plane, but I flip back over, and shot out his tail, with him gone I flew back to the landing strip. The paramedics came swarming in, they rip the canopy off, and I'm sitting in my own blood, I start seeing flares, and next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital. The doctor says you're one lucky son of bitch to pull something like that and live, and the guy who shot me was there too, he had some flowers saying he was very sorry that he almost killed me."

"Man, you're crazy," Alisa commented.

"And yet I'm still here, life is filled with disappointments," Daulton said.

"Is that why you retired?" Orange asked.

"... No, that's not why," Daulton answered.

"O.k, but why do you only wear one glove?" Naomi asked looking at his gloved right hand.

Daulton glances down to his hand, he tightens his grip, the sound of the leather clenching as Daulton flexed his fingers.

"... That's a different story..." he told them placing his hand behind his back.

But back with Miho and Anzu they discuss why Daulton was there in the the first place.

"Miss. Kadotani, what are you trying to plan?" Miho asked worryingly.

"Nothing, what? can a girl try to be nice to someone who tried to be nice back to us?" Anzu stated, "I'm just tying to do the right thing, so don't worry about it, he's not an enemy anymore."

"Well... I guess you're right," Miho concluded rejoining the others.

"So you are American, yes?" Darjeeling asked.

"Uh... yeah?" Daulton answered.

"I know where this is going," Kay said to her friends.

"Have you heard of a joke about the American president?" Darjeeling asked.

"Bill Clinton?" Daulton responded which made the Saunders girls chuckle.

"Eh? no," Darjeeling replied than proceeds to tell the joke, "It's a joke I told my friend, Orange, a while back; the American president said 'we have everything in our country" and the foreign reporter asks "does that include a hotline to hell?"

Daulton just stood their silently for a moment with emotionless expression on his face, but then approaches Darjeeling, which made her freeze in place as he bended down a bit to be right up in her face. No one did anything as Darjeeling was almost shaking, then Daulton moved his lips.

"HELL FUCKING YEAH WE DO! WE GOT THE DEVIL ON SPEED DAIL!" Daulton shouted then pulls out his phone, "HEY SATAN! I'M JUST REMINDING YOU THAT YOU'RE A BITCH!" he shouted then put his phone away.

"Hey what's everyone talking about?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, this pretty lady has been telling me a good joke," Daulton said.

"Is the joke about how I'm gonna crush the competition?" looking over the girls could see that it was Katyusha with Nonna and Klara by her side.

"Hey little girl," Kay teased.

"Don't call me little!" Katyusha roared, "Nonna!" she called to her with her little arms up, then Nonna hoisted the tiny girl onto her shoulders. "Katyusha is above all others, no one is higher than me."

"I guess you're more than hyped for our match, aren't you Katyusha?" Miho asked with a small humorous smile.

"I'm more than ready-," Katyusha cuts off when spotting someone who doesn't seem to belong, "HEY! what's a boy doing here? this is a lady's game don't you know?"

"Bite me, mini Stalin," an aggravated Daulton said.

"You insult the mighty Katyusha? I'll have you picking potatoes in the freezing snow with your insolence," Katyusha threatened.

"Picking potatoes? what the fuck kind of school you running? a Gulag?" Daulton remarked.

"U etogo takoy gryaznyy rot (This one has such a foul mouth)," Nonna told Klara which she nodded in agreement.

"I vy govorite, kak angel... dlya kogo-to s kholodnymi mertvymi glazami (And you speak like an angel... for someone with cold dead eyes)," Daulton talked back in fluent Russian.

Everyone stood surprised, not as much as Nonna and Klara which blew their minds all while Daulton stood by with a smirk on his face.

"YA vzorval tvoy razum? (Did I blow your mind?)," Daulton proceeded, "Khoroshego Dnya (Have a nice day)," with that Daulton walked off chuckling to himself.

"... Did you know he can speak Russian?" Anzu asked Miho.

"I'll was gonna ask you the same thing," Miho admitted.

"Attention everyone the match between Pravda and Ooarai will commence in fifteen minutes," the announcer called out.

"We should get back to our teams," Miho suggested.

"Yes, I look forward to our match," Katyusha said, "Nonna! to the front!"

With that the Pravda girls head off to their team.

"Remember Miho, lead your team your way," Maho told her, "Do your best."

"Good luck you guys," Kay said giving a thumbs up.

"Fight well Ooarai," Darjeeling encouraged.

Everybody split off with the opposing commanders going to rejoin their teams and the other visiting commanders going to find a good spot to watch the match.

"Alright girls, are you ready to roll on out?" Miho called out and they all cheered in confidence, "Good," climbing onto the Mark IV with Mako starting up the engines, "Panzer Vor!" she commanded and all tanks rolled forward.

\Pravda Team/

"Alright troops fall in!" Katyusha ordered and all her teammates stood in attendance, "We are gonna crush the enemy and raise victorious against Ooarai Academy, so suspect the unsuspect!"

"YES COMMANDER!" the Pravda girls shouted out in unison and then climbed into their tanks.

"To battle!" Katyusha roared and her tank lead the way.

\Else Where/

"Over here, this looks like a great spot to look over the match," Kay suggested.

Coming up on a hill the other tank commanders want to find a spot with a great view of the field.

"Yes, this looks like a great view to watch the match unfold," Darjeeling agreed.

And so the girls were about to bring out the chairs and tables, but out of the blue.

"HEY!" the girls jumped back hearing the voice of Daulton.

Looking over to the edge they all spotted Daulton sitting on the edge hanging his feet over.

"What are you doing here?" Anchovy demanded.

"I was here first, find your own spot," Daulton told them.

"No way!" Naomi snapped back.

"Now, now girls," Darjeeling calmed everyone down then looks over to Daulton, "You look like a reasonable man, Mr. Daulton," she started kneeling closer to him, "Can't you be a gentlemen and share this gorgeous view of the field?" she kindly asked with a bright and beautiful smile.

"Uh... well... alright," Daulton agreed with his face almost blushing with how close she was to him.

"Thank you, c'mon girls lets set up," Darjeeling then goes helping the others get comfortable.

"Jesus... what did I get into," Daulton asked rhetorical to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Reckless Abandon

X

Both teams were ready and waiting from opposite corners of the battlefield, as they waited for the game to begin the spectating Commanders got their food ready, Orange poured tea for Darjeeling and herself, Anchovy and her friends brought along their kit cooking up their dishes, and Naomi was passing out hotdogs fresh off the grill.

"This smells delicious," Kay commented taking a big breathe through her nose.

Alisa was sitting in her chair with anticipation as Noami was about to give her the hotdog-.

"Thank you," Daulton said walking by and swiping the hotdog before Alisa can lay her fingers on it.

"Hey! that was mine!" Alisa said irritatedly, however some of the other girls were chuckling to themselves.

"You snooze you lose," Daulton retorted taking a bite out of the hotdog, "Mmm... man, I missed these."

Alisa tried to get back at Daulton, getting up from her seat, and tried to to hit him, but Daulton just put his hand onto the top of Alisa's head keeping out of reach from him as he ate the rest of the hotdog.

"C'mon, Alisa, I got plenty more over here," Noami called picking up another piece with the tongs.

Alisa pouted giving up on her attempt to strike Daulton.

"That was one of the best dogs I had sine two years," Daulton commented licking his finger tips.

"Well thank you, don't your American girls have the saying, the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" Noami prompted.

"Yes they do and it works almost everytime," Daulton replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated the match is about to begin," the announcer called out.

"Aw shit, here we go," Daulton said excitedly jumping onto the edge.

"You're pretty excited, you must be really psyched for Sensha-Do," Anchovy said.

"What- no, I don't give a crap about the game," Daulton told them.

"Then why were you excited?" Kay asked.

"See the screen the people are using to watch the match," Daulton point from away, "Wait and see."

The girls waited and watch wondering what he was talking about and the screen came on instead of seeing the Sensha-Do insignia they saw the words "FUCK YOU MEXT" lighting up on the screen, the girls looked on surprised to see the giant text and Daulton laughing hardly.

"WOOOO! FUCK YOU MEXT!" he cried out.

"Eheh, this guy's pretty fun," Kay said rethinking her early views on Daulton.

\Ooarai Team/

"Why's everyone on the stands laughing?" Miho asked confused by suddenly noise coming from the bleachers.

"Oh, I think it's because Daulton's just expressing his views," Anzu noted looking through with her binoculars with a smirk on her face.

\Off The Battlefield/

Just sitting quietly on the edge Daulton took out the little charm he was given, holding it by the little chain as he suspended it in the air, he stared at the little charm keeping safe for at least two weeks, the one small act of kindness was how he viewed it.

"Aww... so you do have a heart."

Looking over his shoulders Daulton saw Darjeeling looking over him seeing Daulton hold the charm in his hand.

"Oh, bit me," Daulton retorted putting the charm away.

"Why must you put up this rough facade?" Darjeeling asked, "I bet if you just open up life will be much pleasing for you."

"I rather not," Daulton replied.

"Come now, Mr. Daulton, I thought you had a change in heart," Darjeeling said sitting down closely beside him.

"Um... Rome wasn't built in a day," Daulton quoted, "But don't you have a nice seat set for you?"

"Yes, but I can see why you like to sit right here, swinging your legs off a steep edge, sitting on top of fresh green grass, and a- Ah!"

Getting careless Darjeeling almost slid right off the edge if it weren't for, Daulton, Darjeeling would've fallen straight down, but the boy quickly catches her by the back of her blue uniform, and yanked her back up.

With a look of fear, Darjeeling, eyes were wide open, and panting like crazy as she grabbed onto Daulton's arm tightly.

"You o.k?" Daulton asked.

"Y-yes... thank you, I'm gonna go back to my chair," Darjeeling said shakenly heading back to her spot.

"Nice save," Kay complemented.

"Yeah, Darjeeling would've been splattered all over," Noami gave her thought.

"That's not helping!" Darjeeling cried out.

The Saunders girls had a good laughed right before the starting gun goes off.

"Hey it's starting," Pepperoni shouted pointing outward to the field.

From afar Daulton looked out seeing the flare launch into the air, but catching his eye Daulton spotted the referee planes soaring through the sky, the KEN III's stood out from the pale blue sky, with there bright orange paint job flying over head.

"Uh... I need to take a shit," Daulton told the girls.

"Eww... we're trying to eat," Achovy said in disgust.

With that Daulton excuses himself getting up and walking off to where the KEN III's flew off, ducking behind some trees and bushes, making sure he was alone Daulton quietly ran off. Running not too far off where he last was, Daulton, found where the referee planes were landing, seeing their planes touch down on the landing strip.

"Oh ho ho... yeah."

\The Battlefield/

Tearing through the dirt the Ooarai girls were taking cover behind small hill as they received fire from Pravda, the round smashing down into the soil, dirt flying high up.

"Push them back, we need to get around that hill," Katyusha commanded.

Pravda tried to advance forward putting their flag tank in a wedge formation with one tank to the left being taken out.

Looking through the periscope Miho surveyed the field, "Turtle and Leopon Team, are you in position?" Miho asked over her radio.

"We are in position, Commander," Anzu responded.

"Fire at will," Miho ordered.

At the left side of the Pravda team, Turtle and Leopon Team fired off their shots from behind a bush taking out one tank and shooting out the track of another. The Ooarai girls' plan was to out flank Pravda to their left hoping the surprise will be too quick to correct, targeting Katyusha's tank Anzu fires off the shot, but the round was too late to meet its target as Nonna drives right in front of her flag tank. The round bounces off of Nonna's IS-2 ringing out as the round flew else where and giving Nonna a chance to shoot back.

The round ripped through striking the Tiger (Porsche) tank dead on leaving a white flag to spring out.

"We're hit!" Satoko called out.

"Turtle Team! pull back!" Miho commanded.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Anzu responded.

\Off The Battlefield/

"Oh man, they were so close," Alisa commented.

"Well it wasn't gonna be that easy," Kay said otherwise.

"Indeed, with Katyusha as the flag tank Nonna isn't gonna let anything happen to her," Danjeeling put it, seeing Nonna's protective nature for Katyusha at work.

"What do you think, Mr. Daulton?" Orange asked, but there was no response, "Mr. Daulton...?"

Looking around Orange noticed that the American pilot was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mr. Daulton?" Orange asked.

"He said he was going to use the bathroom," Anchovy reminded.

"There's no bathroom out here," Noami told her.

With that everyone froze seeing that Daulton has disappeared again and abruptly a plane roars over their head kicking up the wind that took the girls off guard.

"What the-!"

"YEEEE-HAAAAAAAW!" Daulton cried for joy as he flew through the skies.

"That guy... is insane," Kay noted, "... But man is he awesome!" she added with excitement seeing another KEN III in pursuit of Daulton.

\The Battlefield/

Back on the field Miho was being pushed back from their positions.

"We have to fall back!" Miho cried out.

Seeing her opponents falling back Katyusha laughed like she already won.

"Alina! lead the way, we'll wipe the Ooarai girls out in a moment's notice," Katyusha shouted with a victorious tone.

"This ain't looking good," Noriko spoke as she looked over to see the Pravda team's KV-2 inching its way up on the hill.

As the situation looked grim for Ooarai, Miho suddenly heard the sound of an engine roaring out across the field.

"Who's engine is that?" she asked.

"Miho, what are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah we're about to be over run," Saori noted.

"No wait, I hear it too," Hana spoke up.

"What are you girls talking about?" Mako asked finding her friends' talking distracting.

Miho takes a look out of her tank seeing the KV-2 turning its massive turret towards them, but as it looked like all was lost, Daulton, flew right over head of the KV-2 catching everyone by surprise. The KEN III spun over and with the canopy wide open Miho saw that it was Daulton behind the controls.

"WOOOOOOOOW! BORN TO FLY BABY! BORN TO FLY!" he cried out without a care in the world.

"PULL BACK TO THE AIR STRIP NOW!" one of the referee shouted flying up to Daulton's side however Daulton just flips her off, and speeds away.

The Pravda team watched in awe as another referee plane gave chase to Daulton, but the match was still going, and so the Mark IV fired off at the KV-2 hitting it right under it, making a large hole. With the weight of the KV-2 and the sliding soil combined the KV-2 found itself leaning forward, flipping over, and the white flag popping out.

"Thank you, Gale," Yukari chanted.

"Quick! everyone make a break for it," Miho commanded.

With that everyone followed the Mark IV out of danger.

"GRRRR! THAT STUPID BOY RUINED IT!" Katyusha yelled in anger.

riding out in a single file line the Ooarai girls drove out to a dried out lake, but mot before Daulton flies low to the ground, but flew passed diagonally on its side while the referee tried to catch up.

"That guy is in so much trouble," Erwin noted looking out of her tank, but then a tank round exploded right next to them.

Looking back Miho spotted the Pravda team catching up to them.

\Bleachers/

Sitting at the highest row Maho watched the screen seeing that Daulton had bought her sister time to escape.

"Hm, maybe he's alright," Maho thought to herself.

\In The Air/

Daulton climbed higher and higher into the sky with the pursuing Ken III trying to out climb him, but at some point she lost him in the sun.

"I lost him!" the referee cried out only to narrowly misses him as Daulton came barreling by her, "CRAP!" the referee cried out leveling out to avoid crashing into Daulton.

As the referee leveled her plane she lost sight of the stolen KEN III, she looked all around her through her cockpit seeing nothing, but clouds.

"Where is he," the referee snarled grinding her teeth like they were a file, until suddenly a shadow was casted over her cockpit, "What the-?"

Looking up she was speechless as Daulton was right above her with his canopy flying parallel to her's, the referee looked up where he can see Daulton waving at her, then pulls off as she heard him laugh diving down towards the earth.

\The Battlefield/

Nonna took position off on high of what used to be a lake taking shots at the Ooarai girls.

"Circle around, they have nowhere else to run," Katyusha ordered.

"Ah! it's gonna be shooting fish in a barrel," Nekota startledly said.

"And we're the fish!" Momoga added.

The girls were surrounded as Pravda had high ground and the lake was a dead end with no escape, Katyusha made her shot only to be blocked by Mallard Team as they were taken out of the game.

"Welp, it was fun while it lasted," Mako commented as there was nowhere to run.

However Daulton continued to show his reckless abandon as the KEN III had no guns so he decided to make a crash landing.

"Fuck it, it's not my plane," he said to himself, not even bothering to put down the landing gear.

Daulton slams the plane down on its belly on the ground skidding along the lake's edge right into the Pravda tanks.

"Beep! BEEP! OUT OF THE WAY! HAHAHAAAA!" Daulton laughed holding onto the stick.

As the T-34's scattered to get out of the path of the KEN III the wing actually tore off when one T-34 couldn't move in time, so the plane spun around in circles as it goes crashing against another T-34 as it almost drove off the edge.

The plane had finally stopped, the dust clearing, and Daulton could be heard chuckling from the cockpit, and climbing on Daulton saw some of the Pravda members checking up on him.

"What's up," he said rhetorically.

"The Senshad-Do Federation aren't gonna be happy about that," Yuzu noted about the destroyed KEN III

"Stop!stop!stop!stop!" the commander cried out as the nose of the tank almost tilting over.

The tank stops just as the front treads hang off leaving the operators relieved... until one of the Ooarai girls shot the edge out beneath them, leaving them falling to the bottom of the empty lake. The T-34 smashes onto the dirt that would knock it out of the game, but gave one last shot before the flag rang out, but the round didn't head in the direction of the Ooarai team. Instead it blow out the edge under Nonna's tank, the ground gave out causing her tank to fall in, barrel first, making it bend and break taking it out of the game.

But that was the least of the IS-2's crew's worry as the tank laid upside down tossing the operators around inside like lose change in an empty tin can.

"Is everyone alright?" Nonna asked calmly.

"We're fine, Commander," one of them shouted out.

"Commander! fire!" another cried out.

Looking over Nonna spotted flames raising from the rear of the tank.

"Everyone out," Nonna told the crew to abandon the tank.

Out in the open everyone started to see smoke building up from the Nonna's IS-2 causing everyone to cease firing.

"All teams hold fire, I repeat: hold your fire," Miho ordered her team to stand down.

"NONNA!" Katyusha cried out seeing her tank flip and hit the ground and so she jumps out of her tank and runs to the shallowest part of the lake to get to her.

The escape hatch on the bottom of the tank opens up with the other Pravda members climbing out first.

"Go, before the flames builds up," Nonna motivated her team members.

"Commander!" Nonna looks back and sees one girl at the back crying out to her, "Commander my foot's stuck!"

Nonna goes back to help the other girl, seeing her foot caught between two pipes, and so she undid the laces on her boot slipping her foot free.

"GO!" she pushed the girl ahead of her.

The girl quickly climbs out of the tank, Nonna was about to go next, but suddenly a small explosion happens knocking her back down, and slamming the hatch shut.

"Oh no!" Miho gasps in shock.

"NO! NONNA!" Katyusha cried out.

"Commander no! it's too dangerous," some of the other girls held her back.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" Katyusha pleaded.

\Off The Battlefield/

With a clear view of the smoke raising to the sky the other tank commanders look on helplessly as the game had just took a turn for the worse.

"That's not good," Noami noted.

"What should we do?" Orange asked looking over to Darjeeling.

"... Pray," she responded.

\The Battlefield/

Back on top of the dry lake Daulton got off of the KEN III then runs to the edge when he heard the explosion happen, looking over it all he see the IS-2 starting to catch fire, then sees Katyusha crying as she was being held back by her teammates. He stood in total shock, his heart & mind racing, every fiber of his beings just shook as he looked onto a familiar setting. The sounds of crying, the flames blazing, and sirens blaring in his head, til something in him just settles over him, and he just took off.

Running along the edge Daulton ran like his life depended on it, running up next to a T-34 Daulton spots an axe hooked to the skirt of the tank, without a second thought he snatched the axe as he dashes by.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" one the Pravda girls cried out to him, but Daulton didn't bother.

"What's Daulton doing?" Yukari spoke out seeing Daulton blast passed the Pravda girls.

He ran and ran until he leapt off the edge with the axe in hand, time seem to go slower as he jumped off leaving everyone watching in shock as he makes it to Nonna's tank. Feet slamming flat on the bottom of the tank Daulton can feel it getting warmer. He sees the hatch and stands over it, with the axe Daulton took a stance and started swings, banging the blad against the hatch.

The hatch was tough and it was starting to get hotter, but he didn' give up picking up the paste chipping away at both the hatch and the axe-head, everyone on the sidelines looked on hoping Daulton could make it to Nonna. But then the axe handle snapped in half letting the axe-head to fly off, everyone gasps seeing the axe break, but Daulton saw that he made a hole big enough to fit his fingers through. He squeezes both of his hands through the hole and attempted to pull the hatch apart. Beads of sweat leaked across his face, his skin starting to feel the sting of the heat, but Daulton didn't care he pulled, and he pulled until everyone started to hear the hatch moan.

The metal of the hatch had given in and Daulton had made it in, dropping into the inside Daulton finds Nonna lying on the ground dazed, he goes over and picks her up.

"Wh-what?" Nonna fumbled with her words, but finally saw Daulton, "You!"

"We gotta get out!" Daulton told her.

Helping Nonna through the hatch, the two hurry to get away from the burning tank, the moment the two jumped off they ran as fast as they could get as much distance between them and the IS-2.

"Nonna!" Katyusha cried out.

"GET BACK!" Daulton yelled waving everyone to get away, and the IS-2 explodes in a ball of fire.

As it happened the girls furtherest out stumbled back from the shock, but in the last second Daulton jumps behind Nonna as shrapnel goes flying by and grazes him in the side of his head sending him down to the ground. With a thud Daulton falls limp to the ground and everyone looked on in shock and as for, Daulton, all he can hear was muffled out voices screaming all around him, and his sight nothing, but a blur as everything. Goes. Black.


	8. Chapter 8: It All Comes Apart

X

The flames rose high growing violently, the sound of moaning metal and sirens blaring, the smell of burning oil lingered throughout, and the heat radiated the area, the firemen hosed down the burning wreck. The ashes flew into sky blotting out the sun, the bright flames flickered and glowed that it almost seemed like the sky was on fire, all that could be seen was a pair of eyes looking down with a glare filled with anger.

"**YOU DID THIS!**"

\Reality/

Gasping wide awake Daulton found himself laying on the ground, but his head resting on top of something soft.

"You're awake, that's good," Nonna said softly.

Finally getting a grip back with his consciousness Daulton saw Nonna hanging right over him and turned out his head was resting onto her lap.

"Try not to move much, you're lucky to still be alive," Nonna told him.

"Yes, very lucky indeed," Klara added closing a white tin box with a red cross on it.

"What else is new," Daulton retorted, slowly and lightly brushed his fingers on his head feeling the soft bandages around his head.

"Klara, bandaged your wound the best she could,' Nonna explained, "But you'll be fine, the shrapnel only grazed you."

Daulton tried getting up, but Nonna prevented him placing her hand down onto his chest.

"You must rest," Nonna told sternly.

"I'm fine," Daulton stubbornly said otherwise, but Nonna wasn't being fooled.

"No. You are not," she told him assertively pressing down on him harder to prevent him from getting up.

"Daulton!" Miho cried out.

Turning his head Daulton can see Miho and her friends running up to him, each with a worried expression on their faces.

"Daulton, my god we thought you were a goner," Saori cried out.

"That was crazy, Daulton, you could've gotten yourself killed," Yukari said.

"Well, I didn't, so calm the f-."

"THANK YOU!" Katyusha cried out running up to Daulton with tears in her eyes, "Thankyou!thankyou!thankyou!" she cried wrapping her arms around Daulton's neck.

"Uh... you're welcome?" Daulton said confusingly.

While Katyusha was thanking Daulton, the wind suddenly started to kick up, blowing picking up dust high into the air, when looking up everyone saw that it was a Kawasaki OH-1 lowering itself to land.

"It's Miss. Chono," Hana immediately figured out.

"I'm in trouble am I?" Daulton asked frankly.

\Sometime Later/

Back on the carrier, walking down the street with the fading sunlight Ami and Daulton had just came back after much giving scolding from the Federation.

"Hold it," Ami abruptly stopping in the middle of the side walk, but Daulton ignored her, "I said stop!"

With that Daulton finally halts, but kept his back turned to her.

"That was the down right the craziest and-,"

"Dumbest thing you ever seen! I know! I FUCKING KNOW!" Daulton exploded.

"You used to be a great pilot, Peter," Ami reminded him.

"Well sorry if I'm a freak'n disappointment, but-," Daulton cuts himself noticing something about his surroundings, seeing that he was back at the front gate at Ooarai, "What the hell are we doing here?" Daulton questioned.

Ami approached him standing by his side placing a hand on his shoulders, "Come with me," she told him guiding Daulton inside.

Walking through the gates the lights at the school automatically turned on glowing in the calm night, walking off to the field Ami took Daulton to the hanger seeing it dark and silent.

"What's this?" Daulton asked.

"You'll see," Ami bluntly told him.

"Oh I get it, you're gonna off me," Daulton phrased it, "Well fucking doing it, I don't care no more, and another thing-,"

"SURPRISE!" suddenly the lights came on from the hanger blinding Daulton and the sound of all the girls cheering happily.

Looking inside Daulton was confused to see that the whole Ooarai team gathered at the hanger along with the other commanders from St. Gloriana, Saunders, Anzio, Jatkosota, Chi-Ha-Tan, and even Kuromorimine with a banner saying "You're Alive".

"The girls wanted to throw a little celebration for your recovery," Ami said with a soft smile.

"Dude, that was insanely awesome," Kay complimented.

"I never been so on the edge of my seat before," Darjeeling expressed.

"Such recklessness, but recklessness that helped saved a life, that is something," Kinuyo said.

"I have to admit... that was gutsy of you," Erika spoke slowly clapping.

All the girls were cheering and expressing their amazement of Daulton's actions and his quick brush with death, Daulton looks around the hanger seeing the ecstatic and cheering faces of the girls then came to the sight of glass bottles sitting on the table along with some food. Daulton had a expressionless face and as he walked passed the girls looked on him with confusion as he seemed to ignore them. Picking a bottle right off the table Daulton rips the cap off and starts chugging the contents until he spat it back out with disgust.

"What the hell is this?" he asked wiping off his lips.

"It's non-alcohol," Yuzu told him.

"Non-alcohol? how am I supposed drown myself with this?" Daulton questioned.

"Why would we get real alcohol?" Maho asked.

"Because you're freak'n high schoolers," Daulton put it.

"Hey! this 'Girls und Panzer' not 'Superbad'," Momo reminded him.

"WELL FUCK ME!" Daulton yelled out throwing the bottle down.

The glass shattering made the girls jump back at Daulton's sudden outburst, he then grabs the end of the table and flips it without much difficulty throwing whatever is on it onto the floor, the girls watched as Daulton destroy the table, after that Daulton walks over the the Mark IV and starts banging his (already damaged) head onto the side of the tank.

"Daulton! stop!" the girls screamed trying to pull the boy away from the tank.

They grabbed his arm trying to yank him away, but Daulton throws them off, he flips over with his back leaning against the tank, sliding down to the ground, and for the first time the girls saw Daulton what he really is. A broken down man. There the girls saw Daulton sitting on the ground his head buried in his hands hearing him sob.

_"*sob*..._ It's my fualt_\- *sob*_...it's my fault he's dead," Daulton cried.

"Who?" they asked.

"My brother, I'm the reason why he's dead, why he died in that crash," Daulton confessed.

"No, Daulton, it wasn't your fault, it was the landing gear that killed him," Yukari told him.

"... How'd you know about that?" Daulton looked up and Yukari realized that maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"We... looked you up," Miho admitted.

"What?"

"But it's still not your fault, it was an accident," Yukari repeated, then she brought out her laptop, she brings back the link to the article of the accident, "It was the landing gear that killed your brother."

Seeing the photo of the burning plane Daulton relieved the memory of the very day.

"You're not paying attention," he said, "Look at the tail of the plane," he told her.

They took another look of the photo, this time more focused to the part they neglected to look over, and saw the name, Delta, printed on the tail.

"That's my plane. That's my plane he died in," Daulton confessed.

\Years Ago/

It was bright and clear day, the warm rays of the sun raining down on a young boy working on his plane.

"You stupid plane! work!" Daulton shouted banging hard onto the side of Delta.

"You're not gonna get it to work that way."

Looking over the engine of his plane Daulton spotted his older brother, Taller than anyone on his team, Johnathan had his spare pilots pants covered in old oil stains, along with his dirty tank top, and his hair was the same as his little brother's.

"It's not starting," Daulton said trying to get the engine to fire up.

"Treating it like that isn't gonna get it going," Johnathan told him calmly taking the tool from his hand.

He looks in under the hood and the next thing Daulton knew, Delta, came to life, and turned to Daulton with a 'I told you' expression.

"There's still a problem with the hydraulics," Daulton added jumping down from the steps a little mad.

"What's wrong Peter?" Johnathan asked dropping down next to his brother.

"It's, Delta, she's falling part," Daulton said, "She's a piece of junk, when are we gonna replace it?"

"Hm... Not anytime soon, Peter, you know how it is," Johnathan told him, "There's nothing, but pocket change in the donations account, and our side jobs combine would take years until we can get a new one."

With that Daulton groaned, "It's no fair I have to fly in this piece of junk while all of you fly in perfectly good planes that won't crap on you," Daulton said comparing the state of his plane to the others in his team.

All the other Mustangs were in clean and working condition.

"That dosen't stop you from flying, though," Johnathan reminded him, remembering all the stunts he pulled despite, Delta.

At that moment a basket ball flew right into Daulton's gut.

"Hey, Peter, why not pass the ball to your brother, so we can have real game," James shouted, although he was bigger in his way, he wasn't tall as Johnathan. He chuckled as he purposely threw the ball to Daulton just to annoy Johnathan's younger brother.

Daulton gets up and threw the ball back hitting James just as much as he threw it to him taking the wind from his gut, the two bothers laughed as even the youngest of them wasn't gonna take it from anyone.

"Why not me, Jimmy? too afraid to lose?" Daulton taunted.

"As if, you serve," James threw ball back accepting the challenge.

But as the ball went half way, another boy shot passed, and intercepted the ball.

Spinning the ball on his finger tips, there stood a slender boy wearing big square glasses, with a shaved head, and had a big goofy smile.

"Pfft... I can take all you guys at the same damn time," Squirrel remarked.

"As if, Squirrel," James retorted.

"Hey!" another voice shouted out, "Are we gonna play or what?" Austin asked standing at the court with Michael.

"Yeah, hold up!" Johnathan shouted back, "C'mon bro, take a brake."

"I'm gonna cream you, shrimp," James pointed at, Daulton, before running off.

With that Daulton took the dirty rag from his back pocket and scrubbed his hands off, smiling as he saw his friends and brother just having a good time, before he stuffs the rag back running off to join them.

\Overlord vs Raising Suns/

"C'mon guys we're gonna be late!" Micheal shouted at the back of the hanger as he tied his helmet on.

"Just go, we'll be right there," Johnathan shouted back.

Micheal jumped into his cockpit, started the engine, and took off.

"Peter! let's go!" Johnathan cried out to Daulton.

"I can't open my locker," Daulton shouted from the other room.

Johnathan rolls his eyes running over to help his brother, but as he enters Daulton was hugging right up against the wall, and as Johnathan walked passed, he slips behind him.

"Wha- where are you?" a confused Johnathan called out not seeing his little brother anywhere in the locker room.

"Right here!" Daulton shouted.

Johnathan turns around seeing Daulton in his plane, Foxtrot.

"Hey!"

"See you in the air, bro!'" as Daulton waved him off as the plane ran down the run way.

Looking to the only other plane in the hanger Johnathan rolled his eyes as he ran over to, Delta.

Up in the air James, Michael, Austin, and Squirrel were waiting for the two brothers to join them so they can fly over to the match.

"Where the hell are they?" James asked getting impatient.

"Gale was having trouble getting into his locker," Michael explained.

"Hey, there's Johnny," Austin pointed seeing Foxtrot flying to them, but when the plane got closer they saw it was Daulton behind the controls instead.

"Gale! what are you doing riding, Foxtrot?" Squirrel asked.

"Oh, Johnny and I decided to switch planes for today," Daulton lied quite happy to be in a good working plane.

Not too long after Johnathan came up flying in, Delta.

"Johnny, you wanted to switch planes?" Squirrel asked.

Glancing over to his side, Johnathan, kept his composure when seeing his brother's smug face sitting in his plane.

"Yeah... thought it'll be fair," Johnathan covered for him, "C'mon, we got a match to get to."

\One Hour Later/

It was a tough challenge for Johnathan as he tried to accomplish his goal, but struggled with the poor condition of Daulton's plane.

"No wonder he complained so much, Delta, sucks!" Johnathan said trying to get the gears to work all the while trying to avoid the Zero on his tail.

"You need some help bro?" Daulton called out.

"Naw, I got it," Johnathan responded, but then a bullet zipped through the windshield, "O.k, maybe a little."

With that Johnathan kept heading straight trying to avoid getting shot and a spark flew out from the panel.

"Agh! how the hell do you fly this?" Johnathan asked and shots flew out towards him.

In the pursuing Zero the Japanese pilot was trying to get Johnathan into his cross hairs, but right when he got him right in his sights Johnathan dove down, and to the surprise of the pilot saw Daulton gunning for him. Daulton fired off his guns, the Japanese pilot tried to peel off, but had left the belly of his plane completely exposed taking multiple shots until the engine spewed out black smoke. After the Zero gave out the pilot bailed out, jumping from the cockpit, and seeing his white parachute deploy.

"So much for their engines," Daulton remarked, "Hey we just made this great and powerful plane engine, that give you performance like no other,"

"That sounds great, what are we gonna do with it?" Johnathan played along.

"We're gonna crash'em into bunch of boats," Daulton finished and both boys laughed.

"I might be mad that you took Foxtrot, Peter, I have to admit," Johnathan said, "You're a hell of pilot to fly in this flying crap."

"Thanks, John,"

"Peter... dad would've been very proud."

"... Thank you, Johnny."

\Later/

After their victory against the Raising Suns, Team Overlord, flew back to the airfield where reporters and sports journalist had gathered to meet the boys.

"Let's get this over with, I wanna go to bed," James said.

"C'mon, Jimmy, don't you bask in the glory?" Austin asked.

"Don't call me, Jimmy!" James snapped at him and the other boys laughed.

Austin, Michael, James, and Squirrel were the first to touch down, and when sliding the canopy back the journalist swarmed around flashing their cameras away.

When touching down Daulton had the journalist all around him shooting questions at him as they blinded him with their flashing cameras.

"Gale! Gale! how does it feel to win this year's games?" one asked holding up his microphone to the boy.

"Well, I don't like to answer these things without my brother he's the one that really carries the team," Daulton told the reporters.

"Then where is your brother?" another asked.

"He's gonna touch down right now."

Looking over to the last plane everyone saw Johnathan lowering down to the landing strip, inside Johnathan can see his brother waving to him, and he reaches over to deploy the landing gear. The wheels ejected out about ready to land the gears jam, before Johnathan could react fast enough to the problem that had happen, Delta, had already slammed down on the strip.

Everyone froze in horror as the plane failed to land skidding across the strip, tearing up the asphalt, inside Johnathan held on tight to the stick trying to keep himself steady.

"JOHNNY!"

The other boys cried out in shock, the plane spun as it slid across the runway, but Johnathan's eyes opened wide as he saw that the plane was heading right for a fuel truck. The plane collides with the truck, but flips it over, and damaging both the truck and the plane, Johnathan looked over to see the truck spilling and the sparks form the plane lighting up the fuel.

The boys ran across the field trying to make it to their commander.

"JOHN!" Daulton cried running faster than anyone else, but before he can get closer the plane exploded blowing Daulton to his back.

Getting up dazed Daulton saw, Delta, burning hotter than hell and the smoke raising higher than heaven, Daulton tried to get up, but Austin and Squirrel came and held him back.

"Let go of me!" Daulton demanded.

"Peter, it's too late!" Austin tried to tell him.

"Just let me-,"

***KA-BOOM!***

A second explosion echoed out this time tearing the plane apart in half, Daulton looked on in total dread as the fire consumed all that was there, Daulton threw Austin and Squirrel off him, and continued running. But as he approached the scorching flames Daulton felt the sting of the heat across his face and felt his body beneath his suit sweating. Without a second rational thought Daulton still believed, or to be more honest, tricked himself to thinking he can save his brother, he reaches out grabbing onto the side of the plane, but as he placed his right hand onto the surface Daulton felt one of the worst pains he can ever feel.

Daulton staggered back grabbing hold of his right hand as the burning plane scorched his hand, he screamed in agony as the skin on his hand turned red, the next thing the young Daulton knew was that he was being dragged off.

"YOU!" a voice filled with anger spoke out and Daulton saw that it was James with raged filled expression, "YOU DID THIS!"

\The Present/

"After, John, died I couldn't keep up with the bills, and since our house was within one of the dogfight zones the insurance was too high to pay, so it wasn't long til the bank took the house; the gang was long gone, and I had nothing left," Daulton told everyone still sitting where we last left off.

"So that's why you only wear one glove?" Naomi said.

"And why you were so mad about the plane," Miho realized, "It wasn't yours, it was your brother's, and-,"

"It was all I had left of him," Daulton finished, "After I lost the house I took whatever money that was left, and just rode the wind to wherever it took me... then you jackasses happened."

The girls glanced around each other now with a better understanding to why Daulton did what he did with Miho settling down next to him along with Ami trying to comfort the troubled boy as he hummed to himself the same tune the girls keep hearing him do. However this time Daulton whispered it to himself.

"_Little bird, little bird_"

_"Flew though my window"_

_"Little bird, little bird"_

_"Flew through my window"_

_"Little bird, little bird"_

_"Flew through my window"_

_"Find molasses candy"_


	9. Chapter 9

X

In the next day the girls headed off to school with Miho walking down the street on her own, when coming up to the school gate, Miho, spotted Midoriko checking in every girl that came in.

"Good morning, Sodoko," Miho greeted.

"Hello, Miss. Nishizumi," Midoriko greeted back not even looking up from her tablet.

"Is, Daulton, still... you know?" Miho brought up.

Midoriko looked up from her pad and turns to the hanger.

"He's still there, you can check yourself," Midoriko told him and went back to work.

"... Thank you," Miho thanked heads off to school.

\Launch Break/

"Do you think he's doing alright?" Yukari asked wondering how was Daulton doing.

"Did he really slept in the hanger?" Saori wondered.

"Sodoko said he did, so must be true," Mako brought up.

Opening the hanger doors the light quickly flood the room and the girls spotted Daulton laying on a foldable cot with a wool blanket draped over him.

"Is he even alive?" Mako asked.

Yukari took out a pencil and poked Daulton on his side with the eraser and in response they heard Daulton moan from beneath the blanket.

"Daulton, don't you think you should get something to eat," Hana told him, but the only response the florist got was a deep moan.

Hana steps aside letting Miho come through.

"Daulton, Miss. Chono wanted me to give you this," she told him holding up an envelope.

Daulton reluctantly took the envelope, the girls heard the the seal rip open, with Daulton quietly reading the letter to himself.

"... WHAT!?" Daulton suddenly shouted scaring the girls as he threw the blanket off of him and his eyes moving back and forth on the piece of paper, "... That's bullcrap!" he shouted in frustration tossing the paper to the side and Miho read what's on it.

"What? what did it say?" Saori asked.

"It says that, Daulton, has to do community service for our club if he doesn't want to face charges," Miho explained.

"Wait, Gale, has to work for us now?" Yukari said with an eager smile, "That'll be interesting."

\Later/

In the hanger Daulton was with the Automotive Club as they worked tank maintenance with Daulton sitting on top of the back of the Tiger (P) with Tsuchiya and Hoshino sitting across from him. Satoko handed Daulton the tools, and Hoshino holding a rag to clean the parts that needed scrubbing. The Automotive Club were dressed in usual attire, and this time Daulton was wearing his old mechanic uniform. And so far they kept on trading glances at one another.

"So... Gale," Hoshino spoke up trying to start a conversation, "How's your head?"

"... It itches, but fine," Daulton responded trying not to think about it.

"What school did you go to?" Tsuchiya asked about his education.

"Only morons go to school," Daulton told her not taking his eyes off the engine.

"You didn't go to school?" Tsuchiya said in surprise, "How'd you learn to work on mechanics?"

"My dad taught me, then my grandpa, same for my brother," Daulton explained.

"Really? and I don't mean to sound insulting, but how come you couldn't fix your old plane?" Hoshino asked.

Daulton was silent for a moment, but eventually answers, "Because I always put my plane in full use, so naturally the plane broke down every so often. I fix one thing and something else starts having problems."

"Sounds like you had a serious lemon in your hands," Tsuchiya commented.

"Why couldn't you replace the parts?" Hoshino asked again.

"Because dogfighting isn't as funded as tankery, so we depend on donations, but people are cheap sons of bitches, so we worked side jobs."

"What job did you do?" Tsuchiya asked.

"I used to follow fat guys around with a tuba," Duncan answered sarcastically.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued cranking the wrench.

Soon after the rest of the Ooarai team showed up for practice.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" Anzu greeted seeing the crew hard at work.

"Fine, Treads are on, the ammo racks are full, the barrels are squeaky clean, and the gas tanks are all full," Daulton listed off.

"That's great, Peter, thank you for your kind service," Anzu teased, causing Daulton to squint annoyingly at her.

"C'mon, ladies, time to get to work," Anzu said and all the girls geared up.

Most of the tanks rolled out while others were still being evaluated by Satoko, while placing back the cover over the engine, Hoshino had one thing she wasn't sure about.

"Are sure about these breaks?" she questioned after Daulton decided to change the, "Don't mean to be rude, but you work on planes."

"Yes I'm sure, these ones will stop on a dime," Daulton told her.

"Hey, I'm just saying I don't wanna have some slick breaks when I need to stop," Hoshino argued.

"They won't, I fucking bet my life on these things," Daulton added.

"Oh really? wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Hoshino challenged.

Outside the girls were practicing their aiming while moving, driving by a moving wooden cutout as they timed their shots, Hana nailed her targets everytime, only to be rivaled by, Anzu, trying to surpass her.

"You're doing great Hana," Saori complimented.

"Thank you Saori," Hana replied firing off another shot.

As the girls practice shooting, Daulton, Tsuchiya and Hoshino, were testing out the breaks, Tsuchiya started up the Tiger (P) looking out from the driver seat to see Daulton standing a few yards away from her.

"You know you can chicken out now," Hoshino remarked holding up a blindfold for him.

Daulton didn't responded to her offer instead he shooed her away ready for the Tiger (P) to take off towards him.

"GO!" Hoshino signals to Tsuchiya.

The tank takes off, treads digging into the dirt launching forward towards Daulton as he stood his ground as the Tiger (P) became larger and larger as it got closer and closer, Tsuchiya slammed on the breaks and the Tiger (P) halted just skidding right in front of Daulton. With a drop of sweat Daulton flicked the the drop off his head.

"Wow, I guess you really do know your stuff," Tsuchiya complimented popping her head out of the tank.

"I can't believe you didn't move a muscle, weren't you scared?" Hoshino asked.

"I did scarier," Daulton replied, but before he could get back to work at the hanger, he stopped at the sight of two Pravda girls.

The first was Nonna standing still and motionless as a statue and a second girl that happened to be a girl named, Nina, with a big basket of flowers in her hands.

She then cleared her throat and said this, "Our Commander wished she was the one to do this, but she had other pressing matters to tend to. So instead she sent me, Katyusha, wanted to thank you greatly for saving her dearest friend, Nonna, and so she wanted to give you this," she spoke out clearly holding out the bouquet of flowers to him.

"Uh...? thank you," Daulton confusingly said.

"And this is a 'thank you' from me," Nonna said, she then reaches over to grab Daulton by the collar, pulling him towards her, and planting a kiss on his lips.

The girls were completely dumbstruck as the witnessed Daulton receive a kiss from Nonna, from what felt like forever Nonna releases Daulton, and both her and Nina headed off, leaving an even more confused Daulton.

"Oh my god!" Soari cried out in amazement running over to Daulton's side, "You got a kiss! how was it? how did it feel?" she asked.

"Cold... as ice," Daulton described it still feeling the chill on his lips.

\Out At Sea/

On a Sunkus supply ship the crew were about prepared to resupply the Ooarai school carrier, making sure all the shipping containers were filled with the right orders.

"How's everything? are there any problems?" a supervisor asked from up high.

"Nah, everything's good, boss," the workers replied looking over their clipboards as another checked the inside of the containers.

But while everyone was busy a young stranger was wondering around the ship without making anyone notice him, his steps were light and quite, he wasn't there to cause to trouble, but seems to go to where his wondering absent mind took him. And to where was the Ooarai carrier, when the ship docked the strange danced off without raising anyone's attention.


	10. Chapter 10: A Familiar Face

X

It was the beginning of the afternoon, Daulton, had thrown the shells into the recycling bins to be refilled, he disarmed all the guns, resting the radios, putting back the tools, and parked the tanks back inside the hanger. The girls were all about ready to spend the time at the baths, they gathered all of their things, and were about ready to head off.

"I'm so gonna unwind when I jump in that bath," Saori said eagerly putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Try not to make a mess, this time, Saori," Hana quipped.

As everyone was about to leave, Leopon Team, spotted Daulton sitting by a giant spool, the flowers he was given were sitting on top, and Daulton looked to be stretching his right hand, he held onto his gloved palm, with a face that seemed to be tensed up. The teamed glanced at one another and decided to walk over to him while his back was turned to him.

"Hey, Daulton, what are you doing?" Satoko asked.

Daulton looks over his shoulders seeing the Automotive Club standing behind him.

"What do you want? school hours are done," Daulton responded thinking that the girls were given him another chore to do.

"No, we're not giving you anymore work," Hoshino told him.

"Oh! then what do you girls want then?" Daulton asked.

"You just seem a little... sore," Tsuchiya noted.

"Are you alright?" Suzuki asked.

Daulton took a deep breath from his nose and out, "I'm fine, it's just my body aches," he told them.

"Why?" Tsuchiya asked.

"Oh I don't, maybe it has something to do with me getting shot several million times, genius," Daulton remarked.

"Duh," Hoshino quipped.

"Sometimes my muscles will start flaring up and bug me for hours," Daulton explains.

"Well, Daulton, if you're that much in pain we're going to a place that could help you with that," Satoko offered him.

"Yeah, that place will have you feeling amazing in no time," Suzuki said.

"Uh... what?" Daulton confusingly responded.

\Later/

Sinking down, shoulders-deep, into the warm steaming bath the Ooarai girls were in complete bliss.

"Aaaah~ this is haven," Duck Team commented in comfort.

"You can say that again," Rabbit Team confirmed.

"These are the times I enjoy," Yukari said, "Practicing Tankery all day, then coming her to loosen up with my friends," she added then the doors slid open revealing the Automotive Club coming in with towels wrapped around.

"What took you girls so long?" Erwin asked spotting the team of four settling into the bath.

"We just needed to take care of something," Satoko stated with a smile.

"Hrmm... I need to use the ladies rooms," Saori spoke up, she climbed out of the bath wrapping her towel around herself, "Be right back."

Flushing the toilet Saori washed her hands and admired herself in the mirror for about a moment.

"Looking good," she complimented flashing a wink to her own reflection.

Leaving the room Saori headed back to the girl's bath, but as she walked down the how she overheard a voice in another room.

"Alright, Mr. Daulton, just relax," Said an older woman's voice, "I'm gonna apply this lotion, it might sting a bit," she explained.

When Saori heard Daulton's name she quietly peeked into the room, cracking open the door just enough to see Daulton in a blue bath robe as one of the bath houses' attendant help rubbed a lotion onto his right hand. The hand was blocked from Saori's sight by the attendant as both her and Daulton had their backs turned to her, Saori heard Daulton hiss as the lotion made contact with his skin.

"Alright just let it settle," the attendant informed him, "Relax and enjoy your bath, the stinging will stop in a little while."

"Thank you," Daulton said.

With that the attendant headed off, Saori quickly ducks behind a potted plant sitting in the middle of the hall, hiding until the attendant passes by without her noticing she was there. After the attendant was gone Saori peeked back inside spotting Daulton standing over a steel tub as he dumped bags of ice into the tub, Daulton, then dis-robed revealing his athletic build, and the bullet wound on his back. Saori eyes became wide open as she witnessed Daulton's bare backside, Daulton then climbs into the tub slowly trying to get used to the chilling water.

"Man, that's cold," he told himself holding onto the rails of the tub and there, Saori, finally caught the sight of Daulton's right hand.

The skin on his right hand looked rough and leathery with the areas of his hand that were damaged being a pale red color. Seeing Daulton's right hand ungloved for the first time was almost breath taking as Saori cover her mouth to prevent herself from giving herself away. She then runs off heading back to the others, sliding the door shut behind her, and sitting back down next to her friends.

"Guys! guys! you won't believe what I saw," Saori gathered everyone's attention.

"What?" Hana asked.

"Daulton's here at the bathhouse and I saw him... naked," she told them.

"What!?"

'No way!"

"You're lying!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yahuh!" Saori countered back, "I just saw him in the boy's section having an ice bath."

"He's actually here?" Oryou couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Probably here to perv on us," Saemonza gave her thoughts.

"What'd you except from a boy?" Momo said.

"I CAN FREAK'N HEAR YOU!" Daulton shouted in annoyance.

In the next moment the wall off to the side slid right open revealing the room Daulton was in with him still in the tub.

"I didn't knew that was a door," Hana said in surprise.

"Screw you guys!" Daulton snapped at them.

"Sorry, Daulton, we should've told them you were here," Satoko apologized.

"You guys knew he was here?" asked Asuza.

"THEY brought me here, my freak'n muscles were hurting," Daulton said to them.

"Sorry, Daulton," Miho apologized for what was said earlier.

"Oh, blow me," Daulton retorted sliding the door back shut.

"C'mon, Daulton, we were just kidding," Anzu spoke up trying to ease the tense, "Don't be shy, we all already seen your butt."

"Can we change the subject," Daulton requested.

"Alright, which one of us do you think is the cutest?" Anzu asked trying to get under Daulton's skin.

The girls all giggled at that thought while Daulton just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Daulton, this is pretty much a boy's dream come true," Saori remarked.

"More like a nightmare," Daulton rephrased it.

"C'mon, Daulton, not like you weren't checking any of us out earlier today," Hoshino reminded, "I saw you sneaking peeks at Tsuchiya and I," she added and the girls ooo'ed.

Daulton didn't knowledge it instead chose to ignore that statement.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Daulton told them.

"No need to get so serious, Daulton, we were just playing," Anzu said and the girls all calmed down.

The quiet laughter soon died down, but Yukair wanted ask something that she didn't to the last.

"Hey, Gale?" she called out.

"What?" Daulton replied.

"Do you ever think about the rest of your old teammates... ?" she asked and the room was silent.

"... I always am, Yukari," Daulton answered, "There's not a moment that goes by, when I'm not thinking about them, they're always on my mind, and I'm always wondering if they still hate me?"

"What about your friend, Squirrel?" Mako asked bluntly.

"Squirrel?" Daulton repeated, "God, I don't know... I haven't seen him in since the gang split up, hell, no one has."

"His family has to be looking for him?" Hana thought aloud.

"No... as far as they know... they think he's dead," Daulton said otherwise.

"What about you?" Yukari asked for his thoughts.

"To be honest with you, girls... I'm worried about him," Daulton admitted, "Besides, John, Squirrel's my best friend..."

There was another moment of silence as the girls knew Daulton was trying to ponder about his old friend.

"Why'd you call him, Squirrel?" Miho asked.

"Why'd I call him, Squirrel?" Daulton repeated, "Well... it should be obvious, he was a crazy son of a bitch."

"Really?" Momo commented.

"Yeah, one time he taped himself to the wing of my plane flying way up high," Daulton recalled.

"What?" the girls gasps in surprise.

"That was, Squirrel, for you, hehehe" Daulton chuckled, "Hehehee... I hope he's o.k."

\Night/

The sun has disappeared and the moon now took its place, the girls have gone home, but Daulton was still dealing with his aching muscles, and the thoughts of his old former team that were sparked by, Yukari. he now switched over to much warmer waters as feeling well relaxed as he settled in the bath all to himself, that is until he heard the door slide open behind him.

"Hm? what are you doing here?" Daulton questioned seeing the familiar face once more, "Well if you want to join me? there's plenty room," he offered, and a towel drops to the floor revealing bare skin to Daulton, joining him, leaving the two a pleasurable night together.

\Saturday Morning/

Walking down the street Miho and Yukari were heading to the hanger calling for a meeting to discuss the next coming tournament.

"How'd you sleep last night, Miss. Nishizumi?" Yukari asked.

"I slept like a rock," Miho answered.

"Those bath really take a load off ya," Yukari commented with gleeful smile.

"Someone looks chipper," Miho giggled.

"I feel like a whole new- uh!" right before Yukari could finished she accidentally bumped right into someone on the street, "Oops, sorry," she apologized.

The person, Yukari, accidentally bumped into didn't responded instead he just danced to himself without any music.

"He looks to be really focused," Miho commented.

The slow dancing boy was tall and slender, with a fluffy dark afro, wearing a long tunic, sandals, and round glasses with dark lenses.

"Uh... are you alright sir?" Yukari asked.

But the young man still didn't reply.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Miho said with her and Yukari walking around the strange boy.

\At The Hanger/

Showing up the girls were waiting patiently for their Commander to arrive with, Daulton, sweeping up the place.

"A little birdie told me that you had some extra '_fun_' last night after we left," Anzu tease hearing a rumor among the girls.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Daulton ignored her.

"Hey everyone," Miho greeted and everyone greeted back, "Alright, is everyone here?"

"All present Commander," Anzu said with a smug smile.

"Great, now we can get straight to business," Miho said.

"Like how are we gonna deal with the hobo dancing in the field?" Ayumi brought.

"What?" Miho confusingly responded.

Ayumi pointed out to the field and there stood the stranger again dancing to himself on the school grounds.

"Um..." Miho approached the strange dancing boy, "Excuse me sir, but you should stay clear of the field, we're planning on using it," Miho tried to tell him, but the dancing stranger still didn't respond to her.

"HEEEY! can you hear us!?" Yukari tried to get his attention, but still no use.

"He's really working it?" Saori commented seeing the dancing stranger unflinching.

"Squirrel?" Daulton called out.

Turning back the girls saw Daulton with a surprised expression, dropping the broom, and jogs over to the dancing stranger.

"Squirrel!" Daulton said excitedly, "Squirrel where have you been?" he asked, but Squirrel didn't responded, not even with his old teammate, "Earth to, Squirrel, can you hear me?" he shouted, but still no response, "What the hell?"

"You're friend seems really zoned out," Miho stated.

"This is your friend that went missing all those years ago?" Hana asked quite surprised to see him.

"Yeah, but... what the hell happened to him?" Daulton questioned to the state of his old friend, but then he got an idea, "I got something, keep an eye on him, I'll be right back."

Daulton heads back into the hanger while the girls kept a watchful on their unannounced guest.

"Man, look at him go," Yuzu commented on Squirrel's dancing.

"Do you think Daulton can help whatever is wrong with... Squirrel?" Yukari asked.

"I'm sure he has some idea to help," Miho said in support and in the next second a basketball went flying over their heads.

In quick and surprising reflexes as Squirrel caught the the ball by his palm, in an amazing display, Squirrel, started dribbling the ball left and right going between his legs, and rolling it along his arms, to then spinning it on his finger tips. The girls looked on in amazement of the skills that Squirrel possessed, until Daulton knocked him down on the back of his head with a piece two-by-four, smacking so hard that the piece of timber snapped in half.

Slowly coming to Squirrel felt the back of his head completely sore.

"Oooooh! what the hell-," Squirrel cried out, but when he sat up he noticed he was surrounded by girls, but his eyes almost looked like they would've popped off when he saw Daulton's face, "Peter?"

"Squirrel!" Daulton said with a smile.

"Peter!" Squirrel cheered hugging his friend, "where have you been, man?"

"Wha- where the hell have I been?" Daulton repeated confusingly, "Squirrel, you disappeared."

"Wait, what?" Squirrel responded.

"Squirrel everybody was looking for you," Daulton told him, "Your family thinks you're dead."

"... Nah, fuck you," Squirrel responded thinking he was being punked.

"It's true," Miho stepped up, "You disappeared a month after your team disbanded," she explained.

"... Who the broads?" Squirrel asked pointing at all the girls.

"I'll explain everything to you, buddy," Daulton told him helping him up, "C'mon I'll take you for some drinks on this dump."

And that the two friends left the Ooarai Team catch up on lost time.

"Uh... what just happend? Momo asked.


	11. Chapter 11: Catching Up To Do

X

Somewhere below deck Daulton and Squirrel were hanging out at a bar for young students, the two boys laughed as Daulton retold the time he was on the carrier.

"Dude, I'm jealous, your on ship filled with chicks," Squirrel commented.

"Hey, I get a ton of tail down here," Daulton added.

"Hey~ Gale," some random girls walked by waving to Daulton as they exited the bar.

"See," Daulton pointed.

"So how did you get that shiner?" Squirrel asked pointing at the bandage on his head.

"Oh, I saved a girl from exploding tank," Daulton told him.

"O.k... but by the way, what happened to, Foxtrot?" Squirrel asked about his leader's Mustang.

"Oh... well... I lost it," Daulton broke the news to him.

"What, it was your brother's plane, how can you lose it?" Squirrel questioned.

"I didn't sell it, or got jacked, some asshole in a suit repossessed it," Daulton told him.

"What! why?" Squirrel asked.

"Oh, something about me threatening to crack some skulls," Daulton recalled, "Now I have to do community service after stealing and wreaking a KEN III if I don't wanna face charges."

"So you've been here ever since," Squirrel spoke taking a sip from his glass.

"... Squirrel... I'm sorry," Daulton apologized.

"Sorry for what happened... breaking up the team... Getting John killed... It's my fault..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa stop right there Peter," Squirrel stopped him, "It's was accident."

"But if I just took my plane instead-."

"Then you would be the one buried in the dirt and John being the one that's depressed. We'll be in the same place we are now," Squirrel put it saying that nothing would've been different, "It was an accident, Peter."

"... You're not mad?"

"I was never mad at you, Peter, you're my friend," Squirrel told him.

"That... that's means a lot coming from you, Squirrel."

"What are friends for," Squirrel phrased, "Cheers."

"Cheers," Daulton responded both grabbing their glass and clanging them together.

Walking through the door Miho and her friends along with the Student Council came in seeing the two wingmen spending their time at the bar.

"There you two are," Saori called out with the group joining them.

"We've been looking for you," Yukari said.

"What do you guys need?" Daulton asked.

"We have an important business call for you," Anzu told him holding up a phone for him.

Daulton takes the phone from Anzu's hand then holds it up to his ear to hear Ami's voice on the other end.

"Mr. Daulton," Ami spoke clearly.

"Why the hell you calling me?" Daulton frankly asked.

"That's one way to talk to lady," Ami responded, "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not sure Japan's age of consent laws reach way out this far in the ocean," Daulton told.

"What? NO! I'm not talking about sex," Ami corrected.

"We both knew I was out of your league," Daulton remarked.

"Idiot," Ami said, "look, I have an offer for to get the charges on you drop," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, there's just two things you have to do."

"O.k, what's the first?"

"You have to come to this upcoming Sensha-Do assembly," Ami told him.

"Why?"

"Because, the Sensha-Do Federation, wants you to make a huge announcement planned in the future."

"They want me?" Daulton repeated making sure heard right.

"They're planning to hold a special get together with, Tankery and Dogfighting, and they thought a legend such as yourself would be a great way to deliver the announcement."

"Alright, what's the second thing?"

"They haven't say, you just have to do the assembly to know the second thing."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you don't want to see your Mustang ever again."

"... Alright, I'll do it."

"Wonderful, see you then, oh and Daulton... dress nice."

"Suck my-," before Daulton could finish Ami hung up on him.

\Next Week/

It was the day of the Tankery assembly and all the teams in the Japanese Tankery League have come to gather for the next tournament.

"We got some good seats this year," Yukari commented settling down in her chair.

"I hope, Mr. Daulton, prepared for this," Hana mentions.

"Oh woundn't worry about," Saori gave her opinion however the lights dimmed, and everyone quiet down.

The logo of the Sensha-Do Federation appeared on the wall, a microphone stand could be seen, and soon Daulton walked up on stage. Except for the Ooarai Team, the girls were completely confused why Daulton was up on stage.

"What's, Mr. Daulton, doing on stage?" Assam asked.

"Don't have the slightest clue, but what a surprise," Darjeeling said.

Taking the mic from its stand Daulton tapped on it to make sure it was working, he then cleared his throat looking over the whole room filled with girls.

"First of all, no you're not imagining things, you're not tripping on acid, there is a boy standing on stage before you," Daulton started and the girls started to murmur confusingly amongst each other, "Before we get started my name is, Peter 'Gale' Daulton, I'm a former fighter pilot for the U.S. international dogfighting team, Overlord, and for you girls that still don't know who I am. I'm the asshole who stole the KEN III."

And with that the audience now knew who Daulton fully is.

"So why are you here?" one girl from Bellwall Academy asked standing amongst the crowd.

"Yeah, is Tankery becoming co-ed now?" added a girl from Blue Division High.

"..." Daulton stood their staring at the Blue Division student with a look of confusion written on his face, "... Are even wearing a bra under that shirt?" he frankly brought up.

The Blue Division student was completely flushed the moment Daulton mentioned her chest, and the girls burst in laughter as none would've asked them to their face, let alone in front of a giant crowd.

"I can see you from over here," Daulton continued and said girl sat back down covering her chest, "Jesus, what does mother say when she sees how you're dressed," he pressed on, "O.k I'm getting off topic. The reason I'm here is because the Sensha-do Federation and the International Dogfighting league wants to hold a special ceremony to celebrate the generations of upholding our respective war."

The girls were in disbelief, as they heard that they'll be soon be meeting all boy teams of fighter pilots.

"So wait!" one girl shouted out, "Is this like some prom, or something like that?" and with that the girls waited on the edge of their seats to hear Daulton's answe.

"... Yeah..." Daulton reluctantly answered and with that being said the Tankery girls were more than eager, "The event will be held at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii from next month," he explains.

"Oooohh... you hear that girls? we're gonna be mingling with some cute pilot boys in Hawaii," Saori cheered like she couldn't contain herself.

"Do you have any questions before I leave?" Daulton asked.

"What's your advise to help woo the guys?" Saori asked.

"... See you all there," Daulton dodged the questioned then throws the mic over his shoulders as he walked off stage.

With that the presentation was over and the all the Tankery teams filed out.

Waiting outside the Ooarai Team walked out with Daulton and finding Squirrel standing at a icecream-vendor.

"Sup buddy, how'd it go?" Squirrel asked.

"I went as well it could get," Yukari said with a shrugged shoulder.

"That's good enough for us," Squirrel said giving Yukari a high-five, "C'mon, Peter, high-five."

"Later, Squirrel," Daulton told him as he dials the numbers on his cell, "I did you're freak'n presentation, now tell me the second thing I need to do to get my brother's plane."

"So what should I wear when we get to Hawaii?" Saori asked.

"Just go for whatever feels right, I'm just thinking about the tropical flower over there," Hana said.

"You know there's stil sunken battleships resting just below or above the harbor there, I wanna go see," Yukari noted.

"WHAT!?" The girls suddenly jumped in fright hearing Daulton's outburst, "NO! SOMETHING ELSE! PLEASE... ! C'MON DON'T HANG UP! DON'T-," at that moment the call cut off and Daulton has grown completely frustrated, "F-f-ffffFFFFUCK!"

"Gale what's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"How fast can we get to the west coast?" Daulton questioned.

"Two days, why?" Miho answered, but wonders why he asked that.

Daulton paces back and forth a bit, but turns to them, "... I gotta get the gang back together," he told the, before heading off back to the carrier.


	12. Chapter 12: Heading Down To Georgia

X

Heading west Momo, Yuzu, Miho, and her friends, were sitting and waiting in Anzu's office waiting for her and Anzu and Daulton to return from MEXT.

"You'd think it's gonna be easy for Daulton to gather up his old teammates?" Yuzu wondered.

"We'll it has to be, he already got Squirrel," Saori noted.

"Saori, we only found Squirrel here out of dumb luck," Mako expressed.

Doors creek open and the girls looked over to see a laughing Anzu walking in with Daulton closing the door behind him.

"So how did it go?" Hana asked.

"It went as well as you except from that weasel in a suit and tie," Anzu said.

\One Hour Ago/

"This is the best we can do Mr. Daulton," Renta said in a smug uncaring manner. "Right now you only have about a month to bring your old teammates for this little event to get your late brother's Mustang back."

"One month?" Daulton repeated, "Two of them are in opposite sides of the United States and the other is in feak'n England."

"And guess you have no time to waste," Renta said turning away, "Don't be so upset, see it as a way to make amends with your friends."

With that their time was about up leaving Daulton angry.

"Why is it so dark in here," Daulton asked walking over to the blinds, raising the shades Daulton was treated with a view of the whole staff parking lot, "Man those are some nice looking rides out their," he commented, "That red one looks the nicest," he pointed to a red car.

"Of course a child with poor taste such as yourself thinks something like that is amazing," Renta spoke up in a mocking tone.

"O.k what's your car then?" Daulton challenged.

Renta stood up from his desk looking out the window to point at the black Mercedes.

"That is what high class looks like," Renta spoke down to him.

"Yup, sure is," Daulton agreed, "Goodbye," after seeing the boy leave his Office Renta shut the blinds back.

Waiting outside Anzu was sitting on a bench waiting patiently for Daulton to come out, and when he did Daulton was storming out towards the parking lot.

"How'd it go?" Anzu asked trying to keep up with him.

"The man is the fucking devil," Daulton commented.

"Tell me about," Anzu agreed, "Wait what are you doing?"

"You'll see," Daulton told her.

Anzu watched as Daulton walks up to an expensive-looking black Mercedes, he unlocks the door without difficulty, without tripping the alarm Daulton climbs into the car, and took a shit on the dashboard.

\Present/

"You did what!?" Momo cried out in disbelief.

"I took shit on that limp-dick's dashboard," Daulton retold.

"Are you trying to get into trouble?" Yuzu asked.

"I thought it was hilarious," Anzu said with a big smile.

"So where are we going first?" Yukari asked.

"L.A, Michael's having a show over in that hell-hole," Daulton explained taking a seat on the edge of the couch, but then a explosion echoed out shaking the inside of Anzu's office.

"What was that?" Miho cried out almost falling out of her seat.

Looking out the window Daulton spotted a smoking crater in the field.

"Goddamn it, Squirrel!" he shouted opening the window, "Are you teaching those girls how to play hot-potato?"

"No," Squirrel lied.

"Again! again!" Rabbit Team cheered.

\The Next Day/

making it to port Daulton and Squirrel were about ready to find Michael, but right now they were waiting by the hanger for Miho and the others.

"Hey guys," Yukari waved meeting the two boys.

"Why do you two called us here for?" Miho asked.

"Well as you know we're about to depart to the city," Daulton started, "But L.A is traffic nightmare, so we're gonna need barrow your tank."

"What?" Miho cried out.

"We need to get to the concert before it's over or he's off to some other city," Daulton told them.

"You're not taking the Mark IV to plow through traffic."

"C'mon! don't you know how shitty this city is? this place suck!" Daulton told them.

"No, means no," Hana told him.

"Oh fine, I just get some cash for the bus, c'mon Squirrel," Daulton said and both he and Squirrel went inside the hanger.

"Sheesh, Hollywood can't be that bad," Saori said.

"Yeah, like there's much worse-."

_*CASH!*_

Out of the blue Daulton and Squirrel hot-wired the Mark IV driving through the doors of the hanger.

"SEE YA, SUCKERS !" Squirrel shouted from out of the turret as Daulton drove off.

"... They stole our tank..." Mako frankly said.

\Later/

Setting up his equipment Michael was about ready to test out the audio.

"Alright, boys, after we finish here we're off to Vegas," Michael told his crew, takong sip from his coffee, but spits it out, "Aw, what the hell is this? I thought I told you I wanted a cappuccino, not a latte."

"I did not just fucking hear those come out of your mouth!"

Looking over to other end of the venue Michael saw the person who shouted out, removing his sunglasses Michael couldn't believe to see his old wingman standing before him.

"Peter?" Michael called out.

"No, It's your mother," Daulton remarked, making Michael smirk.

"Still a smartass, I see," Michael retorted, jumping down from set, "How long has it been?"

"Too long."

"Why are you here?" Michael asked.

"You heard of Tankery, right?" he asked first.

"Yeah, it's the sport where girls battle in tanks," Michael said.

"Well, there's this event going on in Hawaii, the Tankery Federation and the International Dogfighting League, planed a celebration together within a month, they want us to host."

"And what? they want me perform?"

"... They want me to get the team back together..."

"... No," Michael blurted, "No, no... no!"

"Michael, I need you to come to this."

"Why? why do they need us?" Michael cried out turning to walk away.

"Because need to get, Foxtrot, back," Daulton cried and Michael froze.

"What?"

"It happened awhile back, I got shot down by a stray tank round, and the fucking MEXT-people took away," Daulton told him, "The Federation said they'll get it back if I do this, but I only got a month."

Michael stood there pondering what he should do.

"Please, Michael, it's the last thing I have left of John."

Michael then turns back to him.

"And if I do, I can't just drop what I have, I still have a show in Vegas I gotta get to."

"Hey, Peter, I got some churros you want some?" Squirrel interrupted.

"Squirrel! you're alive?" Michael gasps in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah I found Squirrel," Daulton remembered.

"How? I thought-."

"Yeah it's like this huge coincidence, he just randomly wondered onto the carrier I was hanging out on," Daulton explained.

"Squirrel!" Michael shouted for joy running up to Squirrel to give him a big hug, "Oh my god, man, I thought you were dead."

"How many people think I'm dead?" Squirrel asked.

"Pretty much everybody, except me," Daulton told him.

"Oh wait," Squirrel pardoned, "Michael are you coming or not?"

"I am now," Michael answered.

"Really?" Daulton said in surprise.

"Hell yeah, if Squirrel's in, I'm in too."

With that Daulton and Squirrel cheered joyfully hugging Michael tightly.

"Bradon, baby! what's going on?" Michael's agent asked seeing his client jump around.

"Sorry, Harry, but I quit," Michael told him.

"What!? You can't quit!" he shouted back.

"Watch me," Michael retorted running out the door with Daulton and Squirrel.

Running out the venue Michael couldn't believe what he did, but yet again never felt so happier, "Where's your ride?"

"Over there," Daulton pointed to the Mark IV parked across the street.

"You guys rode in with a tank?" Michael said in surprise.

"Hell ya," Squirrel confirmed.

"We sorta barrowed it without asking," Daulton filled in, "C'mon we gotta boat to catch."

They hopped right on, firing up the engines, and rolled on out of there flattening everything that got in their way.

\Back On The Carrier/

"I can't believe you just took our tank after we said no," Miho scolded Daulton.

"I'm sorry, but it would've taken forever I tried to drive a regular car through the city," Daulton tried to explain himself, "It's back in one piece, the tank is full, and I got my friend on board."

"Well... as long no one got hurt," Miho pardon, then Daulton walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground to give her a big hug.

"Thank you," Daulton showed his gratitude.

Miho was completely caught off guard as her face slightly turned red, kept her composure until Daulton put her back down.

"One down, two to go," he said, "Now we gotta get to east coast to get Austin."

"I get the ship steaming towards our destination right away," Anzu said heading off to get the carrier moving.

"It was very humble of your friend, Michael, to just up his fame in music to rejoin you," Hana noted.

"Yeah, but don't expect the others to be that easy," Daulton told her looking over to Michael mingling with the Ooarai team.

"So you flew with these guys?" Erwin asked Michael.

"Oh yeah, totally, but last time I saw, Squirrel, he didn't have an afro," he told her.

"What about, Peter? was he always mean?" Moyoko asked.

"He's not that mean," Yuuki commented with some of the others of Rabbit Team agreeing.

"Well, sure he might seem like a jerk at first, but trust me, he's a real teddy bear once you get to know him."

"Hey, Mr, Brandon, can I have your autograph?" Nekota asked with her and her friends holding up CD case with Michael's name on it.

"Sure," Michael agreed sighing the cases, "Didn't think I'll run into fans here."

\A Week Later/

Just making it to port Daulton was ready to venture out to get Austin, but first he was checking out the wound on the side of his head.

"How is it?"

Turning around Daulton spotted Miho and her friends standing at the doorway of the hanger.

"It's fine, but now I have this wicked scar," Daulton noted.

"Let us sees," Hana requested walking forth.

Daulton let's her grab his head ever so gently, her fingers felt so light and soft like a spider walking on its webs, Hana, inspected the scar that now laid across the side of Daulton head two faint lines going from the back of his head just missing his ear, and one of the lines almost reaching the corner of his eye.

"Such a nasty gash, but I think it just adds on to your character," Hana commented.

"Thanks... I guess," Daulton thanked, but his face started to get flush as Hana continued to hold his face.

"Sorry, lost track," she apologised letting go of him.

"Daulton, c'mon!" Michael called

"Alright time to go," Daulton said heading off to the Georgia country side.

"Wanna see the sights," Yukari asked her friends, "I heard there's a lot of history in the town nearby."

"Sure, why not?" Saori agreed as the girls decided to go check out the town.

\Later/

Coming to a barn Daulton, Squirrel and Michael, could see a car inside with someone working on it, legs sticking out from under, Daulton sees a bell hanging off to the side of an empty stall, and rings it.

"If ya'll the pizza guy you're thirty minutes late," Austin shouted, thinking it was someone else, and so Daulton kicked his legs, "Hey, asshole! I-."

"Hey Austin," Daulton greeted a surprised friend.

"What up, Austin, how's being a racer?" Squirrel interrupted.

After much catching up Daulton explained the situation he's in.

"So you only have about a month to get the gang back together, to get, Foxtrot, back?" Austin said to make sure he heard right, while handing the three some mason jars filled with water-looking liquid.

"That's right," Daulton confirmed taking a sip from the jar.

"Look, Peter, I understand why you're doing this, but I left the dogfighting game behind, I've moved on," Austin said.

"C'mon, Austin, we're not asking you to get back into the game, we just asking you to co-host this event with us," Michael tried to reason with him.

"I'm sorry guys, but no," Austin turned down.

"God damnit, Austin!" Daulton yelled out in anger, "I don't care I have to drag your ass over there, you're going to Hawaii!"

"Alright, alright, alright," Austin settled him down, "Tell you what, if you can beat me in a race I'll come with you guys to Hawaii."

"Deal," Daulton agreed shaking Austin's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

X

Walking through a path in the field the Anglerfish Team took a tour through an old Civil War battleground.

"And here we're standing before what took place a battle where the Confederate forces tried to recapture the town," a tour guide informed with Yukari taking a photo, "But the Confederate were low on numbers and so they filled their empty ranks with boys as young as fourteen. They gave these young soldiers a rifle, and sent them off marching to their demise as the defending Union forces mowed them down."

"Oh my," Hana gasps.

"So please don't go beyond the path, please," the guide warned them, "Because the field was where the Union forces buried these men, and if you see something laying in the grass, please refrain from taking it."

"They say despite being in two world wars, the Civil War was actually the bloodiest conflict the United States partook in," Yukari read from a little pamphlet.

"Let's go to the gift shop," Saori randomly said ruining the mood for Yukari.

"Eh, sure why not?" Yukari admitted, but as they turned to leave Yukari look back to the field, and notices someone standing on the edge of the tree-line.

She tried to focus hard on the mysterious figure, she noticed that the person was wearing grey, but something was off, and that's when Yukari noticed that it was a young man in a Confederate uniform looking quite pale, and waved at her, Yukari jumped up in fear turning to run far away.

\Hours Later/

After the tour Anglerfish returned to the carrier.

"How was the tour guys?" Oryou asked.

"It was neat, oh Erwin, I got this for you at the gift shop," Yukari said taking out a forage cap.

"Aw sweet," Erwin then takes the cap and replaces her usual hat with it, "How'd I look?"

As the girls settle back the boys came back.

"Hey, Daulton, how'd it go with your friend, Austin?" Saori asked.

"We have to race him," Daulton told him.

"Really?" the girls were surprised to here.

"Yeah, but I got plan," Daulton said, "Squirrel!" he then pointed.

"Me?"

"Yes you, shut up, your the navigator," Daulton told him, "Alright, all I need is to make a phone call."

\Day Of The Race/

It was the day of the race and a crowd was ready to see these hotrods take off down the track, the car Daulton and his team were using is a 1969 Polara Pursuit that Austin was kind to lend them.

"Man, your pal, Austin, has classic taste," Saori commented seeing the racing car sitting at the starting line.

The girls were sitting on the bleachers wanting to watch the race between Daulton and Squirrel against Austin.

"You think Daulton's plan gonna work?" Hana asked with Michael sitting next to them.

"Well, when it comes to racing, Austin, doesn't play around, 'it's first or last' is what he always say," Michael explained to her seeing Austin climb in to a Plymouth Superbird, "And besides, this is Austin's home town, he knows this track like the back of his hand."

"Racers! are you ready!?" the announcer roared through the microphone and the engines sprang to life revving louder and louder, "ARE YOUR MARKS...! GET SET...! GO!" and with a wave of the flag the cars launched on forward kicking up dirt as the tires spun.

The crowd screamed as to cheer the racers as they disappeared over to the trees.

Passing by cars left and right the Pursuit was inching up to second.

"I can see Austin," Squirrel noted pointing the rear of his friend's car, and then sticks his head out, "HEY, AUSTIN! I CAN SEE YOU!" he shouted as he waved at him.

But Austin cuts them off before they can get along side him.

"AWW, C'MON! DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" Squirrel cried out.

Austin looked back into his rearview mirror seeing Squirrel just sticking his head out of his car, "Still a crazy son of bitch as ever," he said.

The Superbird launched forward leaving the Pursuit in its dust.

"We're losing him, time to make a short cut," Squirrel stated and so with a quick turn the Pursuit went off track.

Looking back Austin noticed that the Pursuit had disappeared.

"What the- where did they go?" he asked himself.

And right on cue the Pursuit jumped back on track landing right along side Austin.

"HAHAAA! I can't believe that worked," Squirrel cried out in excitement.

But immediately they Austin trying to pass them and so they tried to block him however Austin faked going left leaving an opening for him to squeeze in along side them on their right.

"Hi, Austin! hey! when we beat you wanna go for some pancakes later?" Squirrel ask as the Pursuit and the Superbird ran neck-and-neck.

At that moment they can see the clearing and the finish line.

"AND HERE COME'S THE RACER!" the announcer shouted.

and everyone stood up from the seats trying to get a better look at the racers.

"The Superbird and Pursuit are neck-and-neck! this is gonna be close one folks!"

They were closing in on the finish line, the checkered flag was waving right over the line.

"Here they come!" Michael jumped from his seat.

"It's gonna be a close one," Suzuki cried out.

The girls held on to each other tightly as they were on the edge of their seats.

"C'mon! c'mon!" they said nervously.

The two were closing in on the finish, but Austin was starting to gain ahead.

"Hey Austin!" Squirrel called out.

Austin turns to his left seeing what his friend wanted, but instead he got an eye full of Squirrel's ass as he hung his rear-end out the window, Austin loses focus and which gave the Pursuit the advantage it need to jump ahead and make it passed the line first.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" the announcer roared and crowd went wild.

"They did it!" Miho cried out and the girls cheered for joy.

Austin parks his car leaving to congratulate Daulton on his win.

"Welp, I know I can be the bigger man and admit I've been beat because you've beat me fare and square."

But as he saw Daulton step out of the Pursuit he noticed that something was off because Daulton looked a little shorter, and when the helmet came off Austin saw that it was a girl with red hair tied into two very short pigtails.

"Well thank you handsome," Mikko thanked with a smug.

"Austin."

Turning around a confused Austin turned to see Daulton walking over to him.

"I like you to meet, Mikko, a tank driver for Jatkosota High School, Tankery Team," Daulton explained.

\Back When/

After Daulton told the girls they're gonna be racing Daulton went to make a phone call.

"So you're calling me for a favor?" Mikko repeated over the line.

"That's right," Daulton confirmed.

"You don't even know my name," Mikko stated.

"Hi, my name's, Peter, what's your's."

"... Mikko."

"There, we're not stranger's no more, how 'bout it?"

"..."

"You get a big shiny trophy if you get first place- oh wait, let me rephrase that, WHEN you get first place."

Mikko thought about it for a second then smirked.

"You're on."

\Present/

"So you got yourself a ringer?" Austin asked.

"Damn straight," Daulton responded, "I thought if we're gonna beat you, I need to set the craziest people behind the wheel."

"Well... I didn't say you have to be the one to beat me, so... I'll come with you to Hawaii," Austin agreed.

"That's great," Miho commented.

"Excuse me!" looking over the group saw that the announce has come to give Mikko her prize, "To the winner, congratulation lil' lady," handing her the tall golden prize.

"Sweet!" Mikko remarked with the trophy in her hand and turns to Austin, "And I'll see you at Hawaii," she said running a finger under his chin.

"What a fox," Austin commented as he watched Mikko head back to her school.

"Oh!" Austin then realize, "Before we go, there's something I need to tell you, Peter."

"Like what?" Daulton then asked.

"You need to come with me."

\Later/

Back at the barn Austin kicked in the side of the steps revealing something hidden inside, reaching in Austin pulls out a the object covered in dust, and handing off to Daulton, seeing it to be an urn.

"Austin... is this..." Daulton trailed.

"Yes..." Austin answered.

Daulton was speechless holding onto the urn in his hands before setting it onto a table.

"Hi, Johnathan..." Daulton greeted his brother's ashes.

Soon everyone was back on the carrier heading straight for England, they all sat around a campfire quietly as Daulton held onto the urn.

"...Are you sure?" Daulton asked.

"After you left a lawyer swung on by handing me a letter saying Johnny wanted to be released out at sea," Austin explained, "... It's what, Johnny, wanted Peter."

Everyone remained silent waiting for Daulton's response as his arms wrapped around his brother's ashes tighter.

"... Peter," Michael called to him, "You know we all forgive you for what happen. Austin, Squirrel, and me, but James isn't gonna be reasoned with."

"... I know..." Daulton replied.

"You know it's not gonna be easy?" Austin added.

"... I know..." Daulton told them.


	14. Chapter 14: A Gentlemen's Game

X

The carrier was in full speed for England and everyone was trying to proceed as normal, but some too hard as the hanger was housing four boys, but it didn't mean they weren't a blast for them to have around. Noriko and her team were having a four-v-one against Squirrel and were surprised as Squirrel wiped the floor with them, the Automotive Club were having fun with Austin as he shared his interest in automotive and what drove him to it, and Michael was being distracted by Anterteam and their games.

But as everyone tried to have a normal day, Miho, noticed Daulton sitting alone at a table in the hanger with his brother's urn.

"Why's, Peter, by himself?" she asked.

"He's having a moment," Michael told her, "I think it's best not to disturb him, c'mon."

"It must be hard knowing you're the last of your family name," Miho commented.

"Well... I think it's something best not to dwell on," Michael said.

"I remember the time I disappointed my mother, but I don't know what it's like to be in Peter's shoes," Miho added.

"I don't think that's the problem," Michael countered.

"Then what is?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's sitting right with him," Michael put it.

"Well I don't know any of you guys, but I'm worried about him," Austin stepped in setting up a chair.

"Tell me about it, because trust me when I say this, because Daulton was the guy who just doesn't give a fuck," Squirrel added and the boys agreed.

"Strange, he was a big pain in our ass when we met him," Momo commented.

"What did he do?" Michael asked.

"He swung a bat at us, blew up our tanks, filled the ammo racks with stank bombs, loosen all the bolts and screws to our tanks," Erwin listed.

"Yeah that sounds like Peter," Austin didn't doubt.

"But what made him stop?" Michael asked.

"We don't know, we just found him sitting in the stands to apologize to us," Miho recalled.

"We might have an idea," Azusa spoke up.

"Really?" Saori said with a raised brow.

"One of the rabbits got loose and got itself stuck between a fence," Karina recalled.

"But then, Mr. Daulton, ran into us on the street, he Ignored us at first, but he came back to help us get the rabbit unstuck," Yuuki said.

"After that we decided to give, Mr. Daulton, a little plane charm... then he scared us off," Aya added.

"Aww... that's why he apologized," Anzu cooed.

"But we're not sure he kept it or not," Azusa noted.

"I did," Daulton interrupted holding out the charm for her to see, "And for the record, I was planning to blow you up with an AT rocket."

"Jeeze, Peter! overkill much?" Momo commented.

"The word 'overkill' does not exist in my dictionary," He told her putting the little charm away.

"Like how you killed it at that karaoke bar?" Momoga reminded

"Wait what?" Squirrel chuckled.

"NOTHING!" Daulton tried to deny.

"He was singing at karaoke bar," Anzu said with a smug.

"Really? sing Peter, sing for us," Michael pleaded eagerly then everyone else joined.

"I'm not doing," Daulton rejected.

"C'mon show us," everyone begged.

"Ain't happening," Daulton told them walking away.

Everyone sighed in disappointment as Daulton refused to sing, but in the next moment he jumped back into view and as loud as he could, Daulton, sung the same song the girls heard him sing. They all cheered and laughed singing along with him to what felt like all night long as the carrier sailed through the waves.

\Morning/

On the next day Daulton found himself at the front end of the carrier looking to the direction his old wingman would be, soon the others came to meet him.

"We're coming up on England very soon, Daulton, do you have a plan to convince your friend, James?" Hana asked.

"I do."

"We're not jumping him," Austin told him.

"You convinced us, you can convince him," Michael said.

"I'm just saying, it'll be a lot easier to just duct tape 'em," Daulton insisted.

"Why don't you just wanna talk to your friend, James?" Yukari asked.

"He and James, were never really on the same page, they always butted heads, even before Johnny died," Michael explained.

"And now I'm going into the lion's den... this is gonna be one of the hardest challenge I have to do," Daulton said aloud, but was actually talking to himself.

\Later/

Making it to the mainland, Daulton made his way to the country side, he wanted to go alone, but the boys and girls never really seen a medieval game, and wanted to take a look for themselves. On a bus that carried everyone, the bus took them to a vast field of grass, with smooth, small, grooving hills, the sun was nowhere to be seen as the grey clouds blocked out the sun, everything just felt sleepy.

"How dull," Anzu commented.

The bus then came to a halt the breaks giving out a high pitch squeal, the doors slid open to the middle of the field, everybody stepped off now standing on the dirt road as the bus rolled away leaving the whole gang to themselves.

"Is this it? there's nothing here," Miho noted.

But Daulton and his friends walked off the trail and into the field.

"Where are you going?" Momo demanded.

"What it look like? to the games," Daulton shouted back.

Seeing that there are no other options the girls followed the boys into the grassy fields

After a few hours the girls were beginning to feel their feet ache, except for Mako as Austin carried her on his back.

"How much longer?" Saori asked.

"You've been asking that for a hour and a half, shut up," Daulton told her getting annoyed.

"And we've been walking for a hour and a half, don't you think we should take a break?" Erwin asked.

"We are because we're here," Austin told them standing on a hill looking down on what's the other side.

Joining the boys the girls were all taken away by the sight of a whole village that looked like it's been here for hundreds of years with dated buildings and tents, horses can be seen galloping around with boys clad in plated armor.

"James is in there... the champion of the town," Michael said.

"He's probably beating some poor bastard to death," Daulton commented walking down the hill.

The girls closely followed entering the town seeing some of the residents dressed in medieval themed clothing, both boys and girls.

"Hey! excuse me," Daulton called to shopkeeper trying to unload his supply truck filled with packaged food, "Do you know a young man named, James Benette?"

"You mean the American boy, Jimmy?" the shopkeeper asked then points off to the tents on the other side of town, "He's doing a game way off there."

"Thanks."

They continued down the street until finally making it to where all the activities were happening, the girls looked around looking at aww at the size of the boys in armor covered in mud, dents, and scratches. Armed with axes, swords, hammers, shields, and halberds, the girls then came across the sight of the medical tent, seeing boys with bloody bandage, slings on their arms, trying to keep themselves balanced on crutches. Their loud moaning filled the air making the girls wary, a boy with a patch over his now missing eye stared at Momoga as she passed by, and she tried to not stare at him, now reconsidering why she wears a peach-shaped patch.

"See that guy dressed as a priest there?" Michael pointed to the grey-haired man standing over the wounded boys with a bible in hand, "He's a real priest."

"I've read these games are the most dangerous sport there is, but boys still sign up for it," Yukari informed everyone

"Prepare to witness the greatest war machine to shape every civilization on the planet," Daulton told everyone coming to the sight of a jousting match.

Horses stamped their hooves into the cold, damp dirt, warm breaths escaping from their snouts, they cried out angrily, standing on two legs thrashing their front legs out, the riders mounted their saddles taking their starting position on opposite ends. With a lance in one hand and a shield in the other the two riders stared down their lanes glaring at one another, one knight in red another in blue.

"Riders on your mark!" A man on the stands yelled out, the horses were eager and the riders waiting patiently, "We all know the rules, who ever is knocked off their horse or have their lances shattered, loses," he explained, "Ready... GO!"

At the exact moment the horses took off running down the lane as fast as they could charging at one another, the riders held a firm grip on their lances and shields, bracing themselves for the impact, and the next thing the group saw was the shattering of the lance. The girls gasps as the lance exploded into splitters the moment the blue rider took the blow directly sending him off his horse and hitting the dirt.

"And the winner is, Mr. Benette!" the announcer proclaimed and the crowd roared as the winner removed his helmet, dark brown-haired and brown eyes, James waved to the cheering crowd.

"That's our guy," Daulton pointed, _"*huff*_... Alright time for me to talk to him."

"Want us to come?" Yukari asked.

"No... I got it."

"PETER!" looking back it seemed that James had noticed Daulton standing off to the side now marching right towards him.

"O.k he looks really pissed, so let me handle it," Daulton told them.

"Are you sure?" Hana asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I got this," Daulton reassured, "Jimmy-," _*BAAAM!*_

Right at that second the girls gasps in shock as Daulton took a punch to the face, sending him down to ground.

"Peter!" Miho cried out running to his side.

"JAMES! what the fuck!?" Michael questioned shoving James back as the girls helped Daulton up now with blood running from his nose.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? and who the hell are all these girls?" James questioned.

"Oh... uh, we're the Ooarai Girls' Academy Tankery Team," Anzu introduced.

"Long story, but Peter came all the way here to talk to you," Michael tried to explain.

"Like I'll fucking listen to anything this freak'n washed-up pilot has to say," James retorted.

"James?" a voice called from behind, and looking back everyone saw that it was a girl with ginger hair with freckles all over her face, "James, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Donna, it's just old business," James told her.

"You're girlfriend?" Austin asked.

"For three years," James repsponded, "If you excuse me-."

"No!" Daulton spoke out getting back up his feet, "I need to talk to you," he told him not being deter.

"I don't care, and you're wasting your time," James side other wised turning his back to him.

"Hey! I fucking talking to you," Daulton said, growing angry.

He pushed passed the others and then shoved James down to his ground, shocking everyone.

"Oh, that's it I'm gonna put you in the fucking ground," James sneered getting up to pound his metal fist into Daulton's face.

The group ran in between them Austin, Michael, Squirrel holding Daulton back, and James' girlfriend, Donna, trying to calm him down.

"It's your fucking fault his dead!" James jeered reminding him of that fateful day, "If you just stayed in your plane, John, will still be here!"

"Then you'll still be in the same position you are now, your team shattered, and John would be the one flying aimlessly through the skies," Yukari commented.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" the two angry boys shouted.

"James! stop it!" Donna screamed getting in front of the armored clad young man, then turns to the others on the other end, "And who are all of you, people?"

"We're your boyfriend's old wingmen," Austin told her.

"Wingmen?" Donna said confusingly with.

"I... I used to be a fighter pilot," James admitted.

"WHAT!?"

\Later/

Soon the boys found themselves sitting at a table at their friend, James' home after his girlfriend invited them over for dinner.

"So... all of you flew together?" Donna asked breaking the silence in the room as she set down the plates.

"We were in the same team together back when..." Michael tried to explain, but found it hard to get it out.

"Back when what?"

"Back when my brother was still alive," Daulton finished and James slammed his fist on the table.

"It's beause of you! it's your fault because his dead!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Daulton screamed back and rips the glove off his right hand, "I remember that day like it was yesterday! every fucking day I am reminded that my brother's dead, and there's nothing I can do to bring him back!" he said collapsing back down onto the chair, "I need you to come with me to Hawaii."

"Why? what's there at, Hawaii?" James questioned.

"Foxtrot, those fucking suits are holding my brother's plane hostage, if I don't bring you guys there for some fucking get together, I won't get the plane back," Daulton explained.

"And what makes you think I'll just come with you?"

"Because I don't care if I have to drag your ass to Hawaii, you're coming with me," Daulton told him.

"James, can't you just-."

"If you can knock me off my horse, I'll consider going, but I still won't forgive you," James told him and Daulton glared at him.

"Deal."


	15. Chapter 15: Live To Die Another Day

X

It was the next morning everybody was staying at the motel in the town, they were all up ready to eat breakfast, but Daulton on the other hand was heading back out.

"Gale!"

He stopped in the middle of the street of the still sleeping town looking back to see Yukari standing just outside the entrance door.

"What'd you want, Yukari? I need to train," Daulton said frankly.

"Gale you don't need to do this, maybe if we talk to, Mr. Benette, he would change his mind if he heard it from a different perspective," Yukari tried to reason with him.

Daulton just stared at he for a brief moment before approaching her, standing almost less than a feet apart from each other, Yukari didn't know what to do almost blushing until Daulton raised his hand, and ruffled her hair.

"You're a kind person, Yukari, don't stop being you," He told her, then turned away to walking off into the distance as, Yukari, watched him disappear, and once gone Yukari had an idea, running back into the motel.

\Later/

Soon Daulton found a tent that he was told would help with his upcoming fight with, James, coming to the sight of a man that was, bent, grey, and old, working over at an anvil, bashing a hammer over a red hot blade.

"Excuse me!" Daulton called out trying to get his attention, "I've been told that you're the one to go to when it comes to these games."

The man took notice placing the hammer away, dropping the hot blade into a bucket to cool off.

"Aye, but who might you be?" the man asked.

"My name's, Peter Daulton, but some people call me, Gale," Daulton introduced himself.

"Well then, Gale, have you picked up a sword before?"

"I used a bat, swung an axe to chop up firewood," Daulton listed.

"Have you been a good brawl before, boy?" he asked again.

"Yes... probably too many than I should," Daulton answered as the old man went through a shelf filled with armor.

"What's a young lad yourself doing here?"

"James Benette," Daulton told him and the man turned back to him in surprise.

"Jimmy-Boy? you looking a picking a fight with him? he's too high up the ranks for you," the old man tried to reason with him, but he can see the unfazed expression on Daulton's face, "Why do wanna start something with, James? this lad will ground ya in a heartbeat."

"Because, James and I, have always settle things this way."

"... But why?"

"Well, seeing that his girlfriend was surprised to hear it, he probably hasn't told anyone else in this town either."

"Told us what...?"

\Elsewhere/

"I find it hard to believe you used to be a fighter pilot," Donna commented holding up an old photo James showed her. There she saw James with his old wingmen, "You looked so happy here."

"I'm happy here with you too," James said.

"Yes, but in this picture you look like you're filled with life," Donna noted seeing the giant smile on James' face, "What happened to this lovely bloke? this dashing and daring young man that used to soar through the skies?"

"Reality happened," James told her taking the photo back, "After, Johnathan, died in that crash we just drifted apart. Michael went back home and started experimenting with his sound equipment, he started a YouTube channel, next I knew he was blowing it up. Squirrel, he ended disappearing out of nowhere, I thought he was dead. Austin went in and did rally racing... he really like 'Dukes of Hazard'..."

"And your friend, Peter?" Donna asked seeing James just stop, "What did you mean when you said it was his fault?"

"It was on game day, and Peter switched planes with John because he's plane was kinda shit," James started, "We won the game, but when John tried to land the gear just crapped out on him, the plane caught fire, and blew up," Donna gasps when hearing the story, "That's why I'm mad at him."

"... After, John, died he was devastated, he stopped showing up for practice, his job, soon he fell behind on the bills, and lost the house."

"Lost the house? what'd you mean, why didn't his family help?"

"Because, Peter, is all that's left of his family, after the house was taken, he just took John's plane, and left."

"Where'd he go?"

"Anywhere... he just... rode the wind... he's not the ace pilot I used to know," James said leaving it silent.

Donna watched as James just sat on the couch his head dipped down, she walked up to him setting down on the arm of the couch resting a hand on his shoulder.

"... Why did you left...?" she then asked and James glanced up to her.

"Well... the reason I got into Dogfighting was for the thrill of it."

"The thrill?"

"Yeah the action, the danger, I was in it, to win it, baby," James remarked pulling Donna onto his laps, "And that's why I came over here. Well that and this little lady," he added kissing Donna on her cheek as she laughed, "I'm happy here with you, Donna."

"Aww, you're such a lovey dovey," Donna remarked, but then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," James said getting up from the couch.

He opened the front door, but found no one standing on the front steps, he glanced back and forth seeing no one in sight, but he looked down he saw a small handheld camera on the welcome mat with a piece of paper with his name on it. James picked it up taking the note to read 'please play me' James glanced out one more time trying to find the person who left the camera, but he goes back inside closing the door behind him.

"Who was it?" Donna asked.

"No one, but they left this," James walked up to the t.v wiring up the camera.

James sat back on the couch with Donna scooting up next to him and watched what was on screen.

Yukari's personal logo appeared dramatically on screen and Yukari appeared on screen.

"James, isn't that the girl that was with your old friends?"

"Yeah, what the hell's, Peter, planning?" James wondered and Yukari on screen started talking.

"Good morning, Mr. Benette, you're probably thinking why I would be sending you this footage? well, that's because I hope I can convince you to call off your jousting match with, Gale. And I know you two are not really in good terms, but I thought if you heard from a different perspective you would change your mind, let me show you how the girls of the Ooarai Tankery Club thinks of your old flying buddy."

Soon the scene changed into a screen shot of a room with each of the Ooarai team taking turns of sharing their thoughts on Daulton.

"At first I'll admit I thought he looked cute, until he got mad, and started swinging a bat at us," Saori said first.

"Oh yeah, he was a total ass," Erwin commented.

"He was a complete asshole, ruining our games," Momo recalled.

"He was a jerk," Noriko said bluntly.

"I thought he looked cute when he's angry," Anzu admitted not really caring what other's might think.

While listening to the girls the couple on the couch glanced at one another with James agreeing that it really does sound like Daulton's personality rubbing off on the girls, and Donna trying to take in what there was. But what seemed like they were watching a tirade on what the girls felt about Daulton, they soon got passed to the part where after he apologised.

"After a while, Mr. Daulton came to apologise to us personally, and a second time after he cleaned our hanger one night," Yuzu recalled.

"It was a bit weird, he tried to be nice, but he was still closed off," Miho spoke.

"I invited him over to watch our next match, I pretty sure has reinvented himself with everyone," Anzu said.

"Oh yeah our match with Pravda was so awesome, he stole one of the referees' planes," Hoshino said.

Soon a picture of a newspaper was shown on the screen with the title saying 'Ex-Pilot steals and wrecks KEN III' and a picture of Daulton being taken away by authorities, his hands cuffed behind his back, Laughing at the camera as it took the picture. Donna smirked finding the picture funny and unbelieving of what was printed on it, she glances at James catching him trying to fight the corners of his lips from curling up.

"Yeah after that he had to be our personal janitor, it was fun," Erwin told.

Soon a shot of Daulton trying to mop us the hanger until a volleyball accidentally landing into the bucket splashing him all over, the volleyball team tried to contain their laughter.

"Oh you little rascals," Daulton called out then spreads his arms, "C'mon give me a hug," the volleyball team soon found themselves running away from him as he tried to catch them.

Next it showed him cleaning the barrel of the Tiger (P) only for the tank to turn on and take off with Daulton hanging onto the barrel, "You little shits!"

"It was in the heeeeeeeat of the moment," Daulton sang terribly as the clip when he sang at the karaoke bar.

There Donna actually caught James struggling to keep it in, she smiled seeing that James could maybe repair the damage between, but then the screen switched over to Yukari.

"Please, Mr. Benette, reconsider coming with us to Hawaii please," she pleaded.

Donna watched understanding the tone Yukari was giving and why she asked James to come, she felt the same way with James when she sees him play worried for him, but James just stood up and left not wanting to hear her. Donna sat silently as James just exited the room as Yukari tried to get her message across, Donna, continued to watch.

"Daulton is very sorry about everything... he still thinks back to day his brother died, you don't have to do, please," Donna continued to watch the video until it cuts off to Yukari's logo. Donna got up from the couch to look the window to see James working on his armor.

\Hours Later/

Soon it was night with the town lights coming on Yukari was walking down to the stables entering through the gate to find Daulton ridding on a horse as the old man helped to guided him along the lane as tried to hit the practice dummy. Yukari watched worryingly as Daulton was going to go through with this jousting match, she couldn't help, but still hear the wounded boys moaning in pain yesterday.

"Alright, Peter, call it quits you need to go to bed," the old man said.

Peter jumped off the horse as the old man puts the horse back to its stall.

"Beautiful creatures, aren't they?" the old man said.

"They look like hell," Daulton commented seeing the scars the horses bare as hair ceased to grow over it, much like Daulton's fresh new mark on the side of his head.

"Aye, battle harden warriors like yourself, they are bred for this," the old man said.

Almost like they were born to die, in a profession where young men die young.

"... Alright... I guess I did as much I could do," Daulton said, "Goodnight."

Walking out Daulton spotted Yukari standing alone before him under a lamppost.

"You're not gonna talk me out of it."

"Gale, it's one of the most dangerous sports in the world," Yukari tried to talk him out it.

"I'm doing this! and that's final," Daulton put down her pleas.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Yukari's voice exploded with fear.

There was a long pause of silence between them as Daulton unmoved and Yukari was spilling tears trying to stay calm. Daulton approached her with extended arms that wrapped around the whimpering girl, Daulton held onto Yukari as she cried into his shoulders trying to ease her worries.

"You're going to get hurt... and don't you even care?" Yukari cried.

"It's not that I don't care, Yukari..." Daulton said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"... I've faced death so many times... I should've died so many times back then..." Daulton told her, then brings her eyes up to meet his, "... I'm not afraid anymore."

Uncertain, Daulton, wasn't sure if he would walk away from this one as he did with so many of his close encounters with death, but all he knew that someone was waiting for him on the other side, and soon the clouds became dark and heavy that night.

\James' House/

Back in the home of James was standing over the kitchen sink cleaning the dishes from tonight's dinner, dipping the plates into the soap filled sink to scrub them off of any grease and left over stains. Entering, Donna was still thinking about the video Yukari dropped off for them wanting to avoid to could be an unnecessary call to violence, she walks up to James' side helping him to dry off the plates.

"... You don't need to do this," she spoke out.

"Hey we agreed to split the work around the hou-."

"Not that, the match with your friend," Donna corrected and that James looked over to her, "I know you have trouble forgiving for what he did, but it was a mistake-."

"A mistake that got someone killed-."

"And he's still grieving," Donna told him, "It's obvious that he still affected by all of this, and here you are still trying to slam him back into the gutter."

"What do you want me to do?" James' asked, "I've already set up the whole match, I miss, John, too and I moved on, I left that behind, especially him."

"You know James, you could be hard and stubborn boy, but I never take you for being heartless," Donna said then turns away exiting the room without another word leaving James' to his thoughts.

\The Match/

As sun rose the gleaming light bounced of the fresh dew of the soaked town when the rain came last night, the cool moist breeze still lingered in the air, so pleasant to take in through your lungs. As everyone went find their seats in the stands, Miho, Yukari, Hana, Soari, and Mako went to see Daulton at the stables as the old man helped him onto his horse.

"Come to see me off," Daulton said ready in his fitted suit of armor.

"We're trying one last time to talk you out of it," Miho said.

"Peter, this is not like any of the other war games, you could get hurt," Hana noted

"Pfft... says the girls who drive in fucking tanks," Peter retorted, "You think I wouldn't consider that possibility? like I have my head up my ass?"

"Just... be safe, Gale," Yukari told him.

"I'll will. I promise," Daulton said before taking his shield and lance riding off to match.

Walking out Miho and the others were confronted by Donna.

"Good morning, how was your girls' stay? you all slept well?" she asked kindly.

"As well as you can get," Mako commented.

"Um... which one of you is... Yukari?" she asked and Yukari rose her hand, "Here you go," she reached into her bag pulling out the camera, "I have to say to tell ya, I understand how you feel, these get me worried about James plenty of times, I just pray that the boys will one day to get along again," she told them before walking off.

"She's awfully kind," Saori noted.

Over at that the stands Miho and her friends joined the others sitting next to Michael, Austin, and Squirrel, seeing the anxious expression painted on their faces the heels of their feet rapidly stamping down, holding onto their breath. Hana reached out grabbing hold of Austin's hand and once his fingers wrapped around hers, Hana, felt the pressure he was putting, nervous of what will happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started, "We have very special match for today as our champion jouster has a personal grudge with an old friend from the States as he traveled all the way to challenge him, give a warm welcome to, Peter Daulton."

Soon the horse came trotting out the hooves leaving marks in the mud coming up to opposite ends of their lanes facing down at each other.

"Jousters are you ready?" the announcer asked and the two rose their lances, "Alright... on your marks."

Daulton stared down the lane looking through the slit on his steel visor, the helmet almost muffled out the noise as the sound of his warm breath seemed to be amplified, he did all he could to take in all he could from last night, but he knew he only had one chance to beat James.

"GO!"

In the very instance the horses took off, their hooves digging into the mud kicking up into the air, Daulton held onto the shield as tight as he could holding it up to his chest as his mount gallops ever so faster seeing the approaching lance closing in on him. Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching intensely not even daring to blink, and in flash the next thing everyone saw was James' lance exploding into pieces. His lance shattered as it made contact with Daulton's chest, but fails to knock him off, and leaving Daulton's lance in one piece.

With that everyone let out a breath of fresh air seeing that Daulton was still on his horse and the only one with an intact lance.

"The winner is, Peter Daulton!" the announcer shouted.

Everyone in the stands roared as they jumped out of their seats to cheer.

"He did it! he FUCKING did it!" Austin shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Yes!yes!yes!yes!" Saori screamed for joy.

"Way to go Gale!" Yukari shouted down from the stands.

Down in the track James bowed his head reluctantly accepting defeat, taking off his helmet he rode over to Daulton to congratulate him.

"Well... I guess I'm coming with you," James said, but Daulton didn't respond, "What? no 'haha! I kicked your ass'speech?" still nothing which he found odd, "Hey! Peter, are you listening?"

Nothing, all he saw was Daulton dropping his lance to the ground then trying to reach to his neck, James heard him make odd noises, and the next thing to happen was Daulton falling off of his horse, slamming down hard on the mud.

"PETER!?" James' screamed in shock jumping down from his horse.

Everyone was taken away to what they saw, the happy cheers fallen silent.

"Whoa! whoa! what the hell happened?" Squirrel asked confused and scared.

"Something wrong with, Peter!" Hana quickly pointed and soon they started running down to the track.

"Peter! Peter speak to me!" James cried taking off the helmet off of Daulton, and there he saw that his friend was having trouble breathing.

"Oh my god! what's with him?" Momo question startlingly and then it dawned on James.

"It the bullet wound on his chest! he can't breath!" he cried.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Yukari screamed in horror.

"Peter, you have to try to breath, beath!" Miho cried out, but in the in the next second Peter just stopped.

"Peter? PETER!" everyone cried.

"No, no, No!" James cried taking taking the chest plate off of Daulton, "You're not dying, YOU'RE NOT DYING!" he shouted and started pumping his hands on top of his chest trying to get the air flowing through Daulton's lungs.

James gave Daulton CPR desperately trying to save his friend as everyone watched helplessly until finally they heard Daulton cough.

_"*COUGH!* _Ugh...! fuck you, James," Daulton weakly cussed making everyone relieved.

"Ah thank god!" James yelled pulling Daulton in to hug him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Peter, I thought I killed you, I thought I killed my friend's little brother."

"So... are you coming to Hawaii?" Yukari asked.

"That's what I should've done in the first place," James responded picking up his old wingman.

\Evening/

Back on the carrier everyone was glad that they made it back, looking out at sea Daulton and James stood together as they both watched the setting sun.

"Hey," James called out, "Thank for letting me take, Donna, with me."

"Not a problem."

"James... I'm sorry for everything," Daulton apologised, but James shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry," James told him, "You were grieving, and all I did was treat you like shit, like you were the villain, but no you were the victim and should've been by your side when you needed me. When you needed all of us."

The two friends glanced at each other smiling that the worst between them has finally been settled and put to rest.


	16. Chapter 16: Rest In Peace

X

Everything was fading away as the air failed to flow through his lung, there was no other thought that ran through his mind as he felt his life fleeting, the screams of all his friends were muffled out, the sight of his friends were fading to the darkness of his mind. Everything fell silent. Everything fell to black.

But soon he spotted a light piercing through the darkness from afar, he gets up to his feet slowly walking towards the light, he steps were the only thing breaking the silence, in a void where nothing ever existed. The more he approaches the light grew stronger blinding him to what laid beyond, when he finally made it passed he felt the cool wind blow gently against his being, it was the most refreshing thing he ever took into his lungs. All around he saw that he was surrounded by a field of tall ornamental grass that stretched as far as he could see that reached up his waist. However the atmosphere of the field was nothing he had ever seen before, the sky just seem to glow a certain hew of blue or green, like it was neither day or night.

He walked through the grass as the sound of the sheer loneliness beaten down on him as he treads through the field alone searching for anything, after a long while he finally came across something out of the vast field. There standing tall out of the ground, rooted deep in the soil stood a cherry blossom tree, the branches were filled with blooming blossoms that reached up high. Standing right under the tree's arms he ran his fingers on the firm, tough bark, the tree didn't move, not even a single peddle from the blossoms shook. He felt tired, exhausted, and the spot where the grass met the roots looked soft under the shade the tree casted, one might lay under the leaves and fall asleep for long, long... time.

"I wouldn't do that."

Turning back he saw that a man stood behind him, tall and broad shoulders, he stood with a smile on his face.

"Dad?" Daulton spoke, surprised and filled with joy to see his father again.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Champ?" he said.

"Where are we? how is this possible?" Daulton asked looking around til it dawned on him, "Is this...?"

"No," his father answered.

"So it's...?"

"Also no," his father said, "You're somewhere in between."

"I'm sorry, dad, I didn't grow up to be the man you thought I'll be," Daulton started to break down, "I failed you, I failed mom, grandpa, and I failed John."

His father walked up to him, standing over him, looking down to his youngest son, he knelt down placing his hands on his son's shoulders holding him steady.

"Peter... we all make mistakes, but it's those faults that help shape us who we are," his father told him, "Your brother loves you, Peter."

"I still do."

looking to the side Daulton spotted someone he never thought he'll ever see again, Johnathan, along with his mother, and grandfather. They were all here , they were all around him wrapping their arms around Daulton, into their warm embrace.

"You didn't fail us, Peter," Johnathan said.

"You became much more than we ever could imagine," his grandfather told him proudly.

"And just remember, you are never alone," his mother said softly.

"Because we are always with you," his dad said.

Soon everything around started to faded, being carried away by the wind, the light grew brighter destroying everything that was, Daulton, watch as the strange land he stood in fell to the light burning brighter than the sun til it consumed him too, into the burning sky.

\Reality/

Coughing, the air flowed through his lungs, Daulton, found himself back in the track, all of his friends stood around him with their eyes filled with fear, and he looked over finding James hanging right over him.

"Ugh...! fuck you, James."

With that everyone felt the rushing feeling of relief washing away all their worries.

\Present/

In the hanger, James, came in standing over a table that Johnathan's urn sat.

"... Hi, John," James waved, "What did that lawyer say?"

"He said that, John, wanted his ashes to be thrown into the ocean," Austin told him.

"So when are gonna do it?" James asked.

"... I don't know if I can do it," Daulton said.

"What?" the others in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to dump my brother off into the water," Daulton told them.

"We all know this is hard for you, Peter, but this what, John, wanted." Austin said.

"We're all here for you this time, Peter," Squirrel reassured him and with that Daulton lifted the urn.

\Later/

Coming to the stern of the carrier the girls watched silently as the boys came to a lift that brought them down into the water, the platform sunk down to about half way up their legs. James, and Austin, standing at one side of the platform Michael, and Squirrel on the other with Daulton at the center with his brother's ashes in his arms, the boys gathered near him.

"... I guess this is goodbye, John," Daulton whispered.

He removed the lid from the urn reaching in to grab a fist full.

"A trusted wingman," Squirrel said as Daulton tossed the first fist into the water.

"A wise teacher," Michael on the second.

"A valiant aviator," Austin on the third.

"A close friend," James on the fourth.

"And a loving brother," Daulton said as tears poured from his eyes before finally dumping the whole urn into the ocean, "...I'm gonna miss you brother..."

\Night/

It was the dead of night, the stars glisten in the sky, outside the hanger the boys built a fire the ashes raising high into the skies the cinders being carried away, and the flames flickering as the boys sat around it.

"What are they doing?" Saoria asked curiously.

"They're just sitting there," Hana commented.

They all followed the boys to the stern and back to the hanger as they continued to observe the boys soon started to sing.

"And am I born to die"

"To lay this body down"

"And as my trembling spirit fly"

"Into a world unknown"

X

"A land of deepest shade"

"Unpierced by human thought"

"The dreary regions of the dead"

"Where all things are forgot"

X

"Soon as from Earth I go"

"What will become of me"

"Eternal happiness or woe"

"Must then my fortune be"

X

"Waked by the trumpet's sounds"

"I from my grave shall rise"

"And see the judge with glory crowned"

"And see the flaming skies"

X

"And see the judge with glory crowned"

"And see the flaming skies"

* * *

A/N: to my, Uncle, who had suffered from Alzheimer's for years and has finally been put to rest, it was hard to watch as his mental state slowly worsens as the days passed. At first when I interacted with him it was hard for me to understand him because he sounded like he was murmuring his words, but soon later down the line it gotten so bad that his mind was so far off they were unable to communicate with him and pretty much unable to speak, move, and even eat.

Soon they sent him to a place where they monitored him til he died, 2-22-20, at least he's with his brother now... My dad.


	17. Chapter 17: All Wounds Heal

X

Back in the Pacific the girls grew excited as the carrier drew closer to its destination to the small tropical island.

"Alright I got the boys back together, you have my plane or what?" Daulton questioned over the phone seeing if the Federation will keep their end of the bargain.

"The Mustang will be returned to you in perfect condition after the event, til then see you there," Ami said.

"Fuc-," before Daulton can tell Ami off she hangs up mid-sentence.

Hanging up the phone Daulton walked off trying to pass the time til then.

Sitting in the hanger Squirrel was playing one of the games the History Buff girls always played with Squirrel's forces being surrounded by Caesar's.

"It's your move, Squirrel," Saemonza said with a confident smirk.

"You know you can always admit defeat," Oryou advised.

But instead, Squirrel, pulled out an uno reverse card.

"That's not part of the game!" Caesar detested.

"Never underestimate the power of the uno card!" Squirrel shot back.

Over where a blanket was laid down James, along with Donna, was showing an old photo album he brought along filled with pictures of the days the team was together.

"Whoa, Mr. Daulton, look so happy in these photos," one of the girls commented pointing at the pictures with surprise.

"He was a smug little shit that's what he was," James retorted flipping to the next page.

There the girls saw the boys dressed as cowboys for a Halloween party, spending time at the lake with Squirrel swinging off a stripe of rope, Austin part taking in a race in the General Lee, and what looked like the boys hanging out at a bar made for teens with other pictures showing a fight breaking out and their mug-shots in the next page. The boys looked like they were so filled with life and happiness seeing pictures of their victories, their greatest highs til the day they hit their lowest point of their Commander's death. There the girls just saw a blank page that never came to be which pretty much marked the end of the team's piloting careers.

Yukari steps away seeing her friends too busy to notice her wandering off, she walked off campus walking down the street all to herself til she came to the spot Daulton spends his time to ponder alone ever since he crashed onto the carrier.

"What do you want?" Daulton asked, but in a more genuine tone rather than his usual annoyed one.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Yukari told him pulling out a chair to join him on watching the broad horizons.

"Well aren't you so caring," Daulton quipped.

"Oh shut up," Yukari blushed.

They both sat quietly as they took in the calm ocean air as it passed by with the sun's rays glistening off the peaceful waves.

"... Gale...?" Yukari called to him, but not taking her eyes off the sea, "Why did you become a pilot...?"

"Hm?" Daulton hummed not sure he understood what she meant.

"Like, why did you chose to take up dogfighting?" she asked more specifically.

"Well... It wasn't for my family name, if that's what you're asking," Daulton said first and continued, "No... I didn't do it for the chance to become famous, I didn't do it because all my friends were doing it too, not because of famous pilot aces of the past, or anything like that."

"Then what was it that made you choose it!" Yukari asked curiously, with that Daulton glanced over to her staring right into her eyes.

"... I wanted to be like, Superman," he answered.

"What?" Yukari said trying to hold back a giggling smile, "Superman? the comic book superhero?"

"Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings a single bound, look up to the sky, it's bird, it's a plane, it's Superman," Daulton quoted confirming what Yukari heard right as she giggles into her hand.

"Superman is what made you get into dogfighting?" Yukari chuckled.

"Not dogfighting, flying," Daulton corrected leaning back in his chair to look up to the clouds, "Almost every Saturday morning when I was a little kid I would throw the cover off me, jump out of bed, race down the stairs, jumping in front of the t.v, and turn it on to watch him kickass," Daulton recalled sharing a cherished moment of his life. "Everyday I watch him soar through the skies like no other, and when my dad came home on his plane I snuck in, and I apparently found out how to start a plane on my own."

With that Yukari gasps in surprise just trying to conceive the thought of a small, little child just taking a plane for a joy-ride, but she guess she should've known with someone as crazy as Daulton.

"I took off like bat out of hell," he again quoted, "I climbed higher and higher, and when I was above the clouds I felt a rush I never thought possible... that's why I did it."

"That's... That's truely is something..." Yukari said with a spark of wonder in her eyes, reaching over to move a length of hair out of Daulton's eyes, "You've been through a lot, but you finally managed to pull it together."

With that Yukari got up to leave until Daulton stopped her.

"Yukari!" Daulton called out turning to face her, "Do you... would you like to go to the event with me...? you know... like a..."

"Like a date?" Yukari finished for him blushing yet again.

"Y-yeah, like a date."

"... Uh... yes, yes I would kindly accept the offer, thank you," Yukari said bowing her head running off before she gets even more flustered.

She walked off down the street turning into the next street corner and when she was out of Daulton's sight Yukari became overwhelmed with a strong sense of joy.

"Ohmygod!ohmygod!ohmygod!" she cried out ruffling up her own hair, "A boy asked my out! a boy asked me out!"

"He asked you out! he asked you out!"

"I know..." Yukari agreed until seeing Saori's excited face along with Miho, Hana, and Mako standing by in Yukari's sight making her face turn red from embarrassment, "How long were you standing there!?"

"The whole time," Mako responded bluntly.

"We saw the whole thing," Miho added scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry for spoiling such a moment," Hana apologized.

"But hey you got a date, I'm so jealous," Saori complimented.

\A Day Before The Event/

The carrier has finally made it to its destination to the small island state of, Hawaii, pulling onto port the Ooarai girls saw the beautiful scenery of the tropical island.

"I can't believe we're here," Saori expressed in excitement as they boarded off the carrier and were greeted by the people of the town.

"Aloha! welcome to our home," the man boomed with a happy smile giving the girls each a Lei necklace.

"Pretty," Hana commented seeing the colorful peddles of her necklace.

"Thank you," Miho thanked.

But they weren't the only ones there as carriers from the other schools were also present.

"Hey guys!" looking down the boardwalk the girls could see Kay and her friends walking down the wooden path, "This place is a amazing, aren't I right?"

"It quite is," Darjeeling agreed coming from the other side as she and her friends were dressed in their bathing suits, "The beaches are quiet the ideal spot to have a cup of tea, it's so peaceful here."

"So have you girls seen any cute pilots?" Saori asked eagerly.

"No we haven't," Naomi broke it to her.

"It seems they haven't arrived yet," Darjeeling guessed.

"It's a day before the event, you think with people in planes they'll be over in a heartbeat," Assam gave her thoughts.

"That's pretty much it, they can show up whenever they want," looking over the girls spotted Michael, Austin, Squirrel, and James.

"Hey there, name's Michael," he started inducing himself, "This here my wingmen, Austin."

"Pleasure to meet you," Austin responded.

"That there's Squirrel," Michael then moved on pointing to his friends that seems too busy hula dancing in a grass skirt to pay attention.

"And James," Michael finished.

"Good to meeting you all," James said his hellos.

"So what team are you guys apart of?" Orange asked.

"They're Daulton's old teammates," Miho answered first.

"Oh, so these are our host for the event tomorrow," Kay realized, but then at that moment a large shade flew over head catching the girls' attention.

Looking up the girls finally saw the rest of the guest coming to the island, flying high above in the air everyone looked up in awe as planes great and small flew in. The German team landing in the water in the Heinkel He 115, The Japanese landing in their squadron of Mitsubishi A6M Zeros, the Russians in their Yakovlev Yak-3s, the French in a Amiot 143, the British in their Supermarine Spitfires, the Italians in Bell P-39 Airacobras, and many more.

The girls were amazed of how the boys formed up like a flock of migrating birds with the number of bees, when they touched down the boys started filing out with their bags over their shoulders, marching down the walkway they saw the girls each team stood wondering what the boys were thinking. After a moment one boy gave out a quick loud whistle to the girls, and all the boys erupted into cheers as they waved and shouted hello to the girls.

"Hallo, die damen," one german boy shouted.

"Pleasure to meet such beautiful, ladies," a boy from the British team said waving at them.

The girls then responded back each too eager to meet the pilots, waving and blowing kisses to the other side with one of boys going as far to treat it as if it were real jumping off the dock to catch the metaphorical kiss diving right into the water.

"They look like they're getting along," James noted and then Donna comes up from behind wrapping her arm around his.

"C'mon you bloke, we need to get ready for tomorrow," she told him pulling him away from the others.

"Wait, I didn't know we can bring dates," Michael cried out.

"You don't need a date to go," Mako said.

"Yeah, but Daulton's taking Yukari," Saori reminded.

"Wait, you mean plane-jacker Daulton asked your friend out?" Naomi repeated wondering if she head right.

"That's right," Miho confirmed.

"So where are those two?" Darjeeling brought up and the girls just realized it.

\Some Barn/

Out to some farming field Daulton brought Yukari to show her something very special.

"O.K what's so special about this farm?" Yukari asked curiously.

"This ain't it," Daulton told her, and Yukari tilted her head, "I didn't brought you hear to see some field."

He walks over to the barn where an old man sat in a rocking chair watching the peaceful day go by.

"Hey there mister, are you the kid who called earlier?" he asked.

"Peter Daulton, that's me," Daulton confirmed pulling out a hundred dollar bill to give to the man.

"She's ready when you are," he told him pocketing the bill into his pocket.

"Gale?" Yukari called.

"You're gonna love this, c'mon," he encouraged grabbing her hand to guide her into the barn.

Inside she saw a large tarp blanketing over in the middle of the barn, Daulton grabs one end and pulls it off revealing it to be an old World War One biplane with the guns taken off, and was pretty much converted to be a crop duster.

"Gale, this isn't funny," Yukari told him getting could shoulders.

"It's not meant to be funny," Daulton told her giving her a jacket and a pair of goggles, "it's chilly up there so put these on."

As Yukari put on the jacket Daulton ran over pulling on the propellers to start the engine.

"I don't know about this, Gale," Yurkari said getting scared, but then Daulton holds her hands.

"Don't worry, I got you," Daulton told her softly, pulling her closer to the plane.

Daulton picks her up helping her into the plane, he then climbs in next getting behind the controls.

"There's only one seat," Yukari pointed, but Daulton patted his lap.

She hesitates, but settles down into Daulton's lap as he fasten the seat belt over them making her feel very close to him.

"Alright here we go," Daulton said moving the plane forward.

The plane comes out of the barn rolling out to the dirt path that is their runway, the motor came to life as it ran down the blades spinning ever so faster where you can just see through it. The plane went faster and faster til Yukari no longer felt the dirt road underneath the wheels hanging right over the ground and now the ocean. Yukari now felt the cold breeze blowing passed her face as Daulton yanked back on the stick to pull them higher over the island, but Yukari buried herself into Daulton's chest too scared to look out.

"C'mon... don't be scared, you're gonna miss the best part," Daulton told her.

"No I'm good," Yukari told him.

"It's gonna be alright, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Daulton told her.

After a second Yukari lifted her head out of Daulton's chest looking up to see the kind hearted smile that she only saw in photos long ago, she slowly turned to face what was around her seeing the view of the island so far away where even the carriers looked small. Daulton pulled on the stick again pulling the plane higher to the clouds, they passed by small ones lingering alone in the air then growing larger and larger the higher they went up til they disappeared into the barrier above. Yukari couldn't see a single thing as clouds surrounded them in all directions until a bright light came flooding in as Daulton brought the plane onto the other side.

There Yukari saw in wonder as the sun came into full view and the cloud now beneath them looking like an ocean as the sun's rays shine down on them, Daulton reached over grabbing a harness that tied around the stick keeping it in place.

"What are-," Yukari was about to asked but Daulton stopped her.

With the plane evened out and flying still in the air Daulton un-do the seat belt, there Daulton stood up on the plane as Yukari sat low looking up to Daulton as he took in a deep breath and just lets out the loudest scream Yukari heard, crying out to the world over head. He shot his arms out wide as he laughed for joy. Yukari didn't understand, but as she finally pulls herself up and out to see the sun setting the sky turning gold, it took her breath away, she now understood why Daulton flies, up high in the air she felt like a bird riding the wind... she felt free.

Sitting back down Daulton pushes on the stick making the nose of the plane dive into the clouds, there Yukari felt the rush of the wind whipping pass as the engine roared. Crossing back down the clouds the two saw the island again, but Daulton wasn't done, he swoop down over the line of carriers flying passed each one with the residents looking in surprise, coming up to the BC Freedom Academy carrier Daulton spotted the, Arc de Triomphe, instead of going over he went right through it, as the plane swiftly squeezed through the arc, Daulton spiraled around the Eiffel Tower.

Everyone watched in awe as the the lone plane soared ever so free in sky flying across the night air.

"Like it?" Daulton asked her.

"I do..." Yukari replied laying back onto him as they flew back to the barn.

\Day Of The Event/

Today was the day everyone had gathered around to the Dogfighting league Headquarters, the girls dressed nicely in their dresses looked over in wonder as planes were parked and hung up to the ceiling.

"It is truly marvelous that these machines are handled with such care," Hana noted carrying a bouquet of pale red roses.

"Hana, why did you bring flowers?" Miho asked.

"Did a handsome boy asked you?" Saori asked jumping to conclusions.

"No, they're for me," Daulton stepped in all dressed in a suit along with James, Michael, Austin, and Squirrel, "Thanks Hana."

"You're welcome," handing over the flowers to Daulton's arms.

"Gale asked you for flowers? why?" asked and Hana pointed towards a hall with all the boys were heading first.

The girls soon followed Daulton wondering what was the reason, when entering the girls saw a wall that was pure white, cover in frames with small golden plaques nailed underneath them. Each frame was a photo a photo of boys with their names etched into the wall, showing the day they were born, and day they died. The girls looked in shock seeing how high wall rose and spread across all filled with the youth that once graced across the sky, young men that died young.

"There's so many," Miho uttered.

Walking passed the crowd of pilots Daulton finally came to his brother's spot his picture surrounded by flowers the other teams brought to pay their respects, but leaving the bouquet holder for him, Daulton placed in flowers stepping back to take in a moment of silence for all who lost their lives.

"Such respect," Yukari commented.

When the moment was over the other teams said they're sorry to Daulton as he remained silent leaving the hall.

\Later/

Everyone has gathered inside chairs and tables set up accordingly for each team, sitting down a man came up on stage welcoming everyone.

"I would love to welcome you all to the Dogfighting League Headquarters, to celebrate the years of great sportsmanship to across the land and skies," he said giving Ami the spot.

"For now have fun," she encouraged and the all the students errupted for joy and the music started to play echoing in the open room for the boys and girls to dance to.

Some girls were a bit shy like Orange, Nina, Fukuda, and Aki to approach, so the boys came to them instead, one boy from the German team came up up to Koume, even though he was twice her size he gave her a warm friendly smile.

"Guten tag, Meime Dame, would like to dance with me?" he kindly asked.

"Uh, I would love to," she responded taking the German pilot's hand.

In another part of the room Austin was busy catching up with the French team, telling them about his time racing.

"Austin! long time no see," one of them greeted leaning in to give a hug.

"I know, how's it been?" Austin replied.

"Hey we heard you took up racing?" another asked.

"I have, I have," Austin confirmed.

With James he was talking up with the British team along with Donna.

"So how's, England, treating ya because you look like it's been treating you well," one of them asked talking about his girlfriend.

"What can I say, I'm a lucky guy," James remarked.

"How's everything with Peter?" another asked.

"Yeah, where is he? I haven't seen him since the accident," they noted.

But before James could answer them the main door opens catching everyone's attention pulling their sights towards the doors where they all saw, Yukari, beautiful in a pale green dress, a white hairband keeping her hair neat with small flowers decorating it, and her arm wrapped around Daulton's.

"She looks amazing," Miho commented happily.

"I never seen Daulton smile like that," Mako noted.

"I know, he's always so angry all the time with us," Saori agreed as the Ooarai girls never seen Daulton happy happy.

"I guess that little flight really bonded them," Miho figured.

As the former pilot ace and the loader of Anglerfish Team walk down Daulton was again greeted by the other teams.

"It's good to see you alive and well Mr. Daulton," the Commander from the Russian team said shaking his hand.

"Well I've been around, Ivan," Daulton told him.

"Hey," Ivan stopped him before he left, "He was a great man."

"... I know... he was my brother," Daulton said waking off with Yukari in his arm.

"Man and I thought Daulton was a total punk," Momo commented.

"You always underestimate people, Momo-chan," Anzu said.

\Hours Later/

As the night drew closer the young pilot and tankers took their seats after much dancing mingling of what goes on with their lives, but right now they all saw Daulton walk up to the podium, Fixing the mic, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello everyone," Daulton started, "As you can all see I am not dead," he remarked making the boys laugh and then Austin came up.

"I see a lot of familiar faces, and I gotta say it's been a real pleasure catching up with every single one of you," he said and James took a turn.

"Much has changed since we were gone, glad to see that all you still kicking," he spoke and Michael walked to the stand.

"So a piece of advise for a healthy team is trust, team work, and-,"

"SHUT UP!"

"GET THE HELL OUT HERE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

The guys yelled at him to his face, but the audience know that it was all a joke.

"... Yeah..." Michael finished.

With that Daulton took back control of the microphone, he looked over the whole crowd seeing the faces of all the people he got to know.

"Hmm... You all know who I am, what I've done," Daulton brought up and the boys suddenly became silent, "Gale, the Wind of Cold Mountain, you all called me, I've won duels, air races, and championships... but in truth I was losing more than I was winning. I lost my dad. My mom. My grandfather. My brother. My home... And I was losing my hope," he said in sorrow then continued.

"I used the fame and glory to distract me from the reality around me, until it finally caught up to me showing how much of a fool I was. I wandered aimlessly through the air until the day I met the Ooarai girls, as I saw that ground getting closer that was where I just didn't care," he admitted, "At that moment I thought this is it. This is the end, but faith had a different plan, again I slipped passed death, and I met the biggest group of dorks I ever met," he put it and the girls from the other team quietly giggled.

"Stranded with the girls that wrecked my brother's plane I took the next logical step... revenge," and the boys gave out an _"ooooo"_ in the room, "I always wondered, who will win a fight? a team of highly skilled tankers there is...? or a twenty-five dollar toy car rigged with C4?" Daulton reminded, "I blew them up, took apart their tanks, held teddy bears hostage, tank-jacking, but along the way I grew a little soft spot," and everyone started to awe, "Shut up!"

"Anyway long story short, I tracked down my old wingmen, and each and every one of them forgave me... all, but one and I gotta say this one was the hardest to convince," and everyone leaned in to know who was this one person was, "... Me..." he admitted, "I couldn't look myself in my own eye, this washed up has-been that wallowed in his despair. I blamed myself and I let my anger hate the game that brought me here to this point of my life, but it was that game that got me to meet all of you. All of you brave, great, wonderful people, and I have to say... I'm done feeling sorry for myself," Daulton then brought up his gloved hand grabbing the finger tips, and pulls it off.

The scars weren't as red or noticeable the last time it was revealed at the bath house, it healed since then with fades of pink on the palm, and with that Daulton threw the glove away, "Thank you for listening," with that Daulton stepped down joining his wingmen at their table.

But as he did the Anglerfish Team shot glances at each other before shooting up and running up the podium taking the mic.

"We have something to say," Miho stated then hands it off to Yukari.

"What the hell are they doing?" Daulton asked.

"Gale, we may have gotten off the wrong foot in the beginning," Yukari started, "At first we all thought you were this good for nothing bully, but you used to be this great fighter ace, the best there is, but life knocked you down. More than once. It kicked you, it punched you, and it kept beating you even if you were on the ground, but even through all those hardships you didn't let it stop you from flying," Yukari said walking down towards Daulton taking the microphone until she stood over him, "Despite all those rough edges, your imperfection, inside you're a beautiful person," she finished.

Standing up Daulton looked Yukari in her eyes.

"Never in my life I would ever hear any pilot say this, let alone me," Daulton spoke into the microphone, "But getting shot down by a tank was probably the best thing to ever happen to me because I got to meet you," with that Daulton took the mic setting off on the table, he pulled in Yukari closer to him, and planting a kiss on her lips.

At that very moment the crowd was taken away by the sight, the girls cheered and the boys shouted as the pilot and tanker lose to each other in the moment.

\The Next Week/

The days passed and with the event over everyone headed home saying goodbye, they all had fun knowing their counterparts, even Daulton's wingmen hopped up in went home however Daulton still had some business to take care of.

"Well, Mr. Daulton, a deal is a deal," Ami said opening up the hanger to reveal the Mustang back in one piece.

"She's good as new," Daulton commented, "Thank you."

"What? no quick or annoying remarks?"

"... No, just... thanks," Daulton repeated surprising Ami.

"So... what are you gonna do now?" she asked and Daulton already had the answer to that.

\Dogfighting League Headquarters/

Standing in proudly among the others Daulton spotted his brother's Mustang in its new home.

"Are you sure about this?" Yukari asked standing by his side.

"I am," Daulton stood firm on his decision.

"But you went through so much to get it back," but Daulton shrugged.

"I have to let go," he said, "I have to move on, besides you're all I need."

"Well... at least you're happy," she concluded leaning in close to Daulton as they head back to the carrier, or as they call it, home.

\Years Later/

In a house where a loving couple lived, it was beautiful day as the sun's light poured though the windows, the father came home from work, greeted by his wife.

"How's was your day?" she asked.

"It was great," he replied.

"Dinner is almost ready," she said but then crying was suddenly heard from up stairs.

"Don't worry I'll get that," the man said walking up the steps.

He came up to a room where the whimpering sounds of an infant can be heard opening it to see the crib off to the side of the room, the father walked up to the crib seeing his small baby boy letting out tears.

"Hey, don't cry, daddy's here," he told him taking his son into his arms and started to smooth him back at ease singing the song his mother once song to him.

_"Little bird, little_ _bird"_

_"Flew through_ _my window"_

_"Little bird, little bird"_

_"Flew_ _through my window"_

_"Little bird, little bird"_

_"Flew through my window"_

_"Find_ _molasses candy"_

The baby grew calmer recognizing his father's voice and as he looked up the little joy that lay in his arm replaced his cries with laughter, the father filled with happiness rose his son up kissing him on soft forehead before placing him back down in his crib, He grabs the key on his son's mobile twisting it to play soft music as small toy planes circled over him.

"I love you Johnathan," Daulton said.

"And mommy loves you too," Yukari added snuggling up to Daulton to watch their son fall to sleep.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Thee End

* * *

A/N: This story was a tribute to my dad

Alfredo Macias

August 26, 1971 - December 27, 2019

and to my Uncle

Adrian Macias

June 10, 1955 - February 22, 2020


End file.
